


Politiques des Caraïbes

by FlowerKnight



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/F, M/M, ships on ships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerKnight/pseuds/FlowerKnight
Summary: La classe politique française est sur un bateau. Le respect tombe à l'eau. Que leur reste-t-il ?





	1. Prendre le large

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ne composez jamais avec l'extrémisme, le racisme, l'antisémitisme ou le rejet de l'autre." - Jacques Chirac

    Le Soleil embrasa l'horizon, découvrant le ciel et l'océan de ses rayons dorés. Les côtes bretonnes se dessinaient au loin - Benoît les observait, pensif, accoudé au gaillard d'avant du trois-mâts. Sa Bretagne natale lui manquait. La France d'avant lui manquait. La terre ferme lui manquait.  
    Qui aurait pu croire, quelques années auparavant, que les choses changeraient à ce point ? Tout avait commencé en 2017. Non, en fait bien avant. Mais tout s'était accéléré en 2017. L'extrême droite avait gagné le second tour des élections présidentielles, et l'obscurantisme était ainsi arrivé au pouvoir. Les médias furent muselés les premiers. Ensuite ce furent les syndicats. Puis ce fut leur tour à eux, les autres partis politiques. Ils avaient essayé de protester, mais ce fut vain. Ils avaient été éloignés de toutes les sphères du pouvoir, puis censurés avant d'être tout simplement interdits. La France était régie par un parti unique - le parti de la haine. Ainsi, les personnalités politiques avaient été traquées, les forçant à fuir le pays... Mais il avait été trop dur pour eux de renoncer à leur patrie. Tous choisirent la troisième voie : celle de la mer. Ceux qui avaient échappés aux autorités prirent littéralement le large. Et comme ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas espérer se ravitailler sur terre, ils prirent d'assaut les trois-mâts du pays ("Au moins c'est écolo!" disait-il pour se rassurer à l'époque).  
    Ce devait être temporaire. Le temps que le pays retourne à la raison. Que quelqu'un réagisse et que l'on organise des élections. Mais la répression fut sévère et les espoirs des français s'évanouirent aussi vite que la liberté. Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, en mois, en années... Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans que la classe politique française s'était transformée en pirates. Ils avaient signé un pacte de non-agression entre eux, et chaque équipage de son côté avait essayé de reprendre le pays de force, en vain.  
    Benoît aimait à se laisser rêver d'une alliance entre les quatre gréements. Mais il fallait croire que les dissensions politiques étaient trop fortes pour être surmontées. Et il y avait trop de prétendants au pouvoir. Lui y avait renoncé. La terre ferme lui manquait mais sa vie à bord de l'Union Sacrée lui plaisait. Najat Vallaud-Belkacem et Cécile Duflot n'étaient pas les pires compagnons de voyage qui soient, Christiane Taubira faisait un excellent capitaine et puis il y avait Arnaud Montebourg. Si la politique les avait éloigné à la fin, la piraterie les avait définitivement rapproché. La vie de fugitif avait révélé le héros romantique en lui, et peut-être qu'un jour Benoît lui dirait qu'il l'aime bien s'il en trouvait le courage et l'occasion, peut-être.  
    Une main se pose sur son épaule, l'extirpant de ses pensées - Arnaud, bien sûr. Il était saisissant, comme toujours. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte, laissant apparaître le début de son torse, et ses boucles, plus longues depuis... Depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés, étaient balayés par le vent. Oui, un véritable héros romantique. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rencontrer sur les paroles de son ami.  
"- ..., tu viens?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Christiane nous a rassemblés sur le pont, tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive !"  
    Jetant un dernier regard sur sa terre natale s'éloignant au loin, il rejoint le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Christiane, pourtant souriante de nature, arborait une expression grave, solennelle.  
 "Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, commença-t-elle, je pense qu'il est bon de vous rappeler que rien n'est éternel. Le changement est la seule loi de l'univers. Tout est éphémère, à commencer par vous, et surtout moi. J'ai 70 ans maintenant, et ces dernières années ont été difficile pour nous tous. Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter. J'aspire à de la tranquillité pour la fin de mes vieux jours. Mais vous êtes encore jeunes et avez encore beaucoup à accomplir ! Il ne tient qu'à vous de rendre votre avenir et celui de la France meilleur et je crois en vous. Aussi, il est nécessaire de passer le flambeau à l'un d'entre vous. Le plus capable, à mes yeux, pour continuer ce qui a été commencé."  
   Son regard se posa longuement sur Arnaud. Tous les regards se posèrent longuement sur Arnaud.  
    "Arnaud, reprit-elle, tu t'es montré capable d'assumer ces fonctions ces dernières années. La mission qui nous incombe est difficile, mais tu en as les épaules."  
    Le silence tomba sur le pont. Si le départ à la retraite de Christiane était soudain, son choix de successeur n'étonnait personne.  
 "Christiane, capitaine, c'est un honneur. Attendez, quelqu'un a-t-il vu Manuel? Je pensais qu'il..."  
  Sa question reste sans réponse, interrompue par le bruit d'un coup de canon non loin, suivi de très près par le sifflement d'un boulet de canon... Qui transperça la grand voile. Tous regardèrent le trou béant dans celle-ci, interdits, effarés. Arnaud se précipita vers le bord du navire. Un autre trois mâts se trouvait... À portée de canon de l'Union Sacrée. Benoît reconnaîtrait ces voiles bleues entre mille. N'importe qui, en fait. Arnaud se retourna vers ses amis.  
    "Satanés Républicains."


	2. Couper les ponts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il n'y a pas de fatalité pour celui qui veut bien oser." - Nicolas Sarkozy

    "UN INCOMMENSURABLE ABRUTI, VOILÀ CE QUE VOUS ÊTES" s'écria Nathalie Kosciusko-Morizet. Le destinataire de ce compliment, leur capitaine, Nicolas Sarkozy, la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier se tenait à côté du canon qu'il venait d'actionner, et tous avaient vu le trois-mâts des socialistes qui s'était trouvé sur le chemin du projectile.  
    "Quelle indignité, siffla Nicolas entre ses dents serrées. Je suis votre capitaine, et tant que je serais votre capitaine, aucune mutinerie se sera tolérée à bord de l'Indivisible." Il pointa François Fillon du doigt.  
    "Jetez-moi ce traître, cette raclure de mutin dans la cale."  
    Aussitôt qu'il eût fini sa phrase, les deux hommes de main du capitaine, François Baroin et Laurent Wauquiez, se saisirent du mutin dont le visage fermé tranchait avec la colère dans ses yeux noirs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Nicolas serait aussi mort que sa carrière politique.

    Remisé dans la cale, François tournait en rond. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Personne sur ce navire n'aimait ce tyran égocentrique. Personne. Laurent et François lui étaient officiellement fidèles mais chacun attendait la première occasion pour prendre sa place. Nathalie le méprisait et ne faisait pas grand secret de ses ambitions. Il avait renoncé à comprendre Jean-François Copé et Jérôme Lavrilleux, son disciple, comme il l'aimait à l'appeler. Jean-François ne semblait nourrir aucune ambition mais prenait un certain plaisir à agrémenter chaque parole du capitaine avec une pique acerbe et ce demi sourire qui lui était si propre. Jérôme lui... Était encore plus mystérieux. Si sa dévotion semblait acquise à Jean-François, il ne rechignait pas à faire les petits boulots moralement discutables proposés par le capitaine. Mais ça n'était pas un secret non plus. Difficile de faire des secrets quand on est sept sur un bateau. Surtout quand chacun se connaissait longtemps avant d'atterrir sur ledit bâtiment.  
    "L'Indivisible". Quelle ironie. En y réfléchissant, son plan était presque parfait. Renverser un capitaine que personne n'approuvait aurait dû être d'une facilité désarmante. Mais son plan avait une faille : promettre à chacun le poste de second n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Il avait oublié les rivalités internes (comment avait-il pu négliger une telle évidence ?) et les disputes avaient commencé deux minutes après leur arrivée sur le pont. Profitant de la confusion, Nicolas était arrivé fulminant et avait actionné le canon afin d'attirer l'attention et asseoir son autorité. Un homme qui avait recours à des pratiques aussi primaires pour asseoir son autorité ne pouvait pas faire une bon capitaine, se rassura François. Il avait seulement oublié le navire socialiste qui se trouvait non-loin. Tant pis pour le pacte de non-agression. Mais François était patient. La prochaine fois, il ne commettrait aucune erreur. Son tour viendrait, il le savait.

    Emmanuel prit une longue inspiration. Il n'avait jamais été patient, et c'est peut-être ça qui l'avait propulsé si haut... Si vite. En 2017, il avait été le plus jeune candidat de la cinquième République. Et sa victoire lui avait été volée. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de suspect dans sa défaite. Déjà, c'était une défaite. Il avait voulu contester les résultats mais la répression avait été trop forte, trop vite. Cela faisait cinq ans. En temps normal, cela aurait été la fin de son quinquennat. Mais rien n'était normal à propos de la situation. Sauf cette journée, qui ressemblait en tout point à celle d'hier. Et d'avant-hier. Que le temps était long. Le trois-mâts dont il était capitaine, la République en Mer, voguait tranquillement au large des côtes françaises. Les forts et avant-postes avaient remplacé les stations balnéaires, lesquels étaient renforcés par des troupes surveillant quiconque envisageait de débarquer. Depuis que la France était devenue une île (conséquence d'une obsession malsaine du contrôle des frontières), les forts étaient devenu des points stratégiques vitaux. Reprendre ces forts et les maintenir était la clé de la reprise du pays. Mais ils étaient... Trois sur son bâtiment. Trois. Et quant aux autres, pas d'alliance en vue. Rien de nouveau sous le Soleil.  
    Emmanuel s'ennuyait. Édouard Philippe et Bruno le Maire étaient d'un intérêt limité. Et puis ils avaient trahi leur parti pour le rejoindre. Peut-être qu'un jour ils le trahiraient lui. Et François Bayrou, fidèle parmi les fidèles, était aussi ennuyeux que les deux autres. Il avait besoin de nouveauté.  
    Le murmure des conversations au loin, d'abord inintelligible, devenait plus élevé ; résultat du ton colérique qui se sentait dans la voix de Bruno.  
    "La seule solution c'est par-dessus bord, sinon ça ne va être que des problèmes !"  
Emmanuel leva un sourcil. Il pouvait entendre la voix de François, se voulant raisonnable. C'était le défaut de François : il était définitivement trop centriste. Peut-être qu'il allait finalement se passer quelque chose, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son équipage.  
"Quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus adulte possible (il avait déjà perdu de la crédibilité il y a cinq ans, hors de question d'en perdre plus). S'il n'eut pas de réponse, l'expression sur le visage de ses compagnons était priceless. Ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des enfants qui venaient de passer le hamster au micro-ondes.  
    "Il y a... Un petit souci, commença François.  
  - Dans la cale, termina Édouard.  
  - Mais vraiment, rien de très grave. Rien dont nous ne puissions pas nous occuper, cru bon d'ajouter Bruno."  
    C'était largement suffisant pour piquer la curiosité d'Emmanuel. Il expira longuement et se dirigea vers la cale. Ses trois compagnons lui emboîtèrent prestement le pas, toujours arborant cet air coupable.  
    Une fois arrivés au fond du bateau, Emmanuel scannant rapidement le lieu du regard. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir, dans un coin sombre, des boîtes de conserves vides et une couverture. Et un homme enroulé dans celle-ci. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien.  
    Emmanuel s'approcha et lui tendit la main.  
    "Manuel. Quelle surprise de te voir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La France est une île. Fight me.


	3. Voguer en eaux troubles - partie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il y a le temps de la pédagogie, de la concertation, du dialogue, et à un moment donné il y a le temps de la décision." - Xavier Bertrand

    Comment allait-il expliquer ça. "Salut Emmanuel, j'en ai marre des socialistes et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'entendre, alors me voilà !" Ça c'était la version honnête. Mais l'honnêteté n'avait jamais été son fort.  
    "Manuel. Quelle surprise de te voir." Surprise était le mot juste en effet. Mais que répondre à ça? Manuel évalua rapidement la situation. Bruno était partisan de le jeter à l'eau. Édouard n'était clairement pas enchanté de le voir. François... Était François. Il fallait convaincre Emmanuel de le laisser rester, le convaincre qu'il pourrait être utile, voir indispensable à la République en Mer. Et il n'aurait qu'une chance.  
    Il se jeta figurativement à l'eau.  
    "Emmanuel. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'extrême gauche du Grand Soir sont quatre. Les Socialistes de l'Union Sacrée sont maintenant cinq. Les Républicains de l'Indivisible sont sept. Vous êtes trois. Laissez-moi me joindre à vos forces. À nous quatre nous pèserons autant que l'extrême gauche et nous auront une chance de pouvoir mener des attaques. Ensemble, nous pouvons reprendre la France."  
    Emmanuel haussa un sourcil. Manuel n'avait jamais été honnête. Et Emmanuel avait toujours vécu en pensant qu'il avait une destinée qui le porterait à la tête de l'État. Toucher ce point n'avait rien de difficile. Et s'il réussissait à obtenir l'aval d'Emmanuel, les autres, trop friands de s'accorder ses faveurs, ne pourraient pas contester.  
    Emmanuel sourit, hocha la tête, tourna les talons et quitta la cale, suivit par ses compagnons qui prirent la peine de lui jeter des regards assassins avant de partir. Manuel leur répondit par un sourire victorieux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce sourire. Tout allait bien.

    La situation était catastrophique. Le trou béant dans la voile de l'Union Sacrée signait leur arrêt de mort. Pas la mort politique mais la mort, la vraie, la définitive. Se ravitailler était déjà compliqué mais si on leur retirait la capacité de manœuvrer alors les socialistes se retrouvaient condamnés à dériver jusqu'à la fin.  
    "C'est un problème, dit Arnaud alors que tous fixaient ce qu'il restait de leur voile.  
    - C'est un euphémisme, grinça Cécile.  
    - Non non, c'est un problème. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait du fil et une aiguille? Et un drap de lit à sacrifier aussi, reprit l'inconscient capitaine."  
    Les regards blasés qu'il recueillit était plus bien plus expressifs que n'importe quelle remarque. Il se ressaisit.  
    "Au nom des valeurs socialistes qui sont les nôtres, et pour l'égalité, nous allons tous sacrifier nos draps. Sauf Christiane, qui a déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour nous."  
    Christiane rit. Elle se sentait nostalgique à l'idée de quitter ce navire sur lequel elle avait passé tant de bons moments, même si rien de tout ça n'avait été prévu. Depuis que la Guyane avait pris son indépendance, elle avait la ferme intention d'y retourner. Et pourquoi pas d'y rester.  
    "Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Manuel?", se souvint soudainement Benoît.  
    Manuel n'avait jamais été le plus intégré au groupe. Les disputes étaient fréquentes (ils avaient vite arrêté les soirées débat) mais au fond, personne ne le rejetait.  
    "Sûrement en train de bouder dans sa cabine, comme toujours, balaya Cécile. Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur l'important, s'il vous plaît ?"  
    Arnaud prit une grande inspiration.  
    "Alors. Nous avons les draps pour couvrir ce désagrément. Nous pouvons découdre un drap pour faire du fil. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une aiguille! Les filles..?"  
    Accueilli une fois de plus par des moues désapprobatrices, et un regard foudroyant de Cécile, Arnaud se dit qu'il aurait sûrement été meilleur président que capitaine.  
    "Désolée Arnaud, nous n'avons pas pris nos nécessaires de coutures, nos kits de manucures prenaient toute la place, ironisa l'ancienne écologiste.  
    - Oooohh regardez là-bas! s'écria Najat. C'est la République en Mer! Il faut leur demander de l'aide !"  
    Demander de l'aide à leur droite faisait grincer les socialistes. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. Arnaud s'élança vers la barre et orienta l'Union Sacrée vers l'équipage de libéraux.  
  
    Emmanuel observait de loin le trois-mâts aux voiles roses voguer lentement vers son gréement. Très lentement. Décidément, cette journée était la moins ennuyeuse qu'il avait connu depuis... Depuis longtemps. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi les socialistes se dirigeaient vers lui, il ne ressentait aucune menace, déjà parce que  
    1. Ils étaient anormalement lents et  
    2. C'étaient les socialistes ; il leur devait sa carrière politique après tout.  
    Peut-être venaient-ils récupérer Manuel? Agacé par l'affolante lenteur du navire de gauche il saisit la barre et alla à leur rencontre. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, il pouvait voir Manuel pâlir, verdir à vue d'œil. Le mal de mer étant peu probable, la seconde option était que Manuel avait peut-être oublié de prévenir son ancien équipage avant de leur fausser compagnie. Emmanuel retint un sourire à cette pensée. L'exercice de la politique ne cachait pas la nature des hommes, il la révélait profondément. Manuel avait toujours été ce genre d'homme. Manipulateur, fier. Jusqu'au jour où il fallait assumer. Un jour, sa fierté aurait raison de lui.

    L'Union Sacrée arriva au niveau de la République en Mer. Arnaud vit qu'Emmanuel tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa surprise en le voyant derrière la barre - sans internet, les nouvelles voyageaient... Autrement. Les réseaux sociaux ne manquaient pas à Arnaud, il ne les avait jamais vraiment bien compris de toute façon. Il n'en aurait pas dit autant de celui qui fut le roi de la communication politique.  
    "Emmanuel ! Cela faisait si longtemps, mon ami. Comment vas-tu ?  
    - Arnaud, c'est une surprise ! Où est Christiane ?  
    - Christiane part à la retraite ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la causette. Comme tu peux le voir nous sommes en fâcheuse posture et... Manuel?"  
    Arnaud pensait qu'après tout ça, plus rien ne l'étonnerait. Arnaud avait tort. Manuel Valls en personne se tenait là, sous la bonne garde de Bruno Le Maire et d'Édouard Philippe qui le regardaient avec méfiance. Il avait beau essayer de se dissimuler derrière un mât, il aurait reconnu la silhouette du catalan entre mille.  
    "Arnaud, je... Je peux tout expliquer ! Nous n'avons jamais été d'accord de toute façon. Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes idées et c'était déjà le cas avant 2017 et me retrouver avec vous... Les emplois français sont importants mais il faut aussi aider les grandes entreprises ! Le patronat créée aussi des emplois ! Et je sais que toi et les autres n'êtes pas d'accord alors j'ai décidé de partir pour rejoindre ceux qui partagent mon amour du libéralisme et de l'entreprise ! Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux!"  
    Si Arnaud remarqua les regards assassins lancés par ses compagnons, lui secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles au vent.  
    "Ta décision ne nous étonne pas, Manuel. Mais elle nous déçoit. Tu as fait le choix de trahir ta famille. Qu'il en soit ainsi."  
    Un malaise pesant s'installa.

    S'il y a quelque chose qu'Emmanuel connaissait bien, c'était les malaises. Il en avait collectionnés certains durant sa campagne (le mot projet le hantait encore la nuit). Pourtant, il était le roi de la communication. Il remarqua le piteux état de la grand voile du trois-mâts.  
    "C'est... Un problème que vous avez là, dit-il à Arnaud. Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
    - Les Républicains nous ont attaqué à coups de canons avant de prendre la fuite, grimaça Arnaud. Nous sommes Vénus chercher votre aide. Sans quoi, ce bateau ne sera qu'un tombeau ouvert."  
    Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le sens de la formule et de l'hyperbole. Emmanuel je savait pas si cela lui avait manqué... Tout en notant mentalement que les Républicains avaient foulé du pied le pacte de non-agression. Ça serait sûrement utile pour plus tard.  
    "Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? s'enquit le libéral.  
    - Est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez une aiguille, demanda Arnaud, l'air le plus innocent du monde."  
    Une aiguille ? Emmanuel ne put cacher son étonnement plus longtemps. Décidément, cette journée était... Spéciale. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était tiraillé. Car Emmanuel était en possession d'une aiguille. De plusieurs. Emmanuel possédait un nécessaire à couture de poche. Dans la communication, l'image est capitale. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air négligé. Il était capitaine, quand même. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cinq personnes mourir pour son costume. Il saisit le nécessaire à couture et le lança à Arnaud.  
    "Emmanuel, tu nous sauves la vie. Nous t'en devons une.  
    - ...Disons que nous sommes quittes."  
    Et sans plus de cérémonie, il barra à droite, s'éloignant du vaisseau socialiste sous le regard interrogatif du capitaine Montebourg.


	4. Voguer en eaux troubles - partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il y a le temps de la pédagogie, de la concertation, du dialogue, et à un moment donné il y a le temps de la décision." - Xavier Bertrand  
> (Suite et fin)

    La nuit qui tombait s'annonçait fraîche. Le Grand Soir mouillait non-loin de la côte alsacienne, toutes voiles repliées et toutes lumières éteintes. Jean-Luc Mélenchon fixait de son regard perçant quelques lumières au loin.  
    "Alexis, passe-moi mes jumelles."  
    Alexis Corbière obéit. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, après tout. Être le second du capitaine Mélenchon était tout pour lui. Mélenchon aimait souvent se comparer à Robespierre... Et à chaque fois, Alexis aimait mentalement s'associer à Saint-Just.  
    Jean-Luc ajusta ses jumelles.  
    "Sommes-nous prêts ? C'est un petit fort. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut le prendre pour acquis. Alexis, sommes-nous prêts ?  
    - Les canons sont nettoyés. Les munitions sont prêtes.  
    - Bien. Et les deux autres ?  
    - Eh bien... Comme d'habitude, je suppose.  
    - Nous attaquerons demain à l'aube."  
    Sur ces mots, Alexis compris qu'il devait se retirer. Il se rendit sur l'arrière du pont, où Philippe Poutou et Nathalie Artaud étaient en train de jouer leur vingtième partie de cartes de la soirée.  
    Les relations avec Philippe et Nathalie avaient toujours été... Spéciales. Ils n'avaient jamais totalement accepté le mode de fonctionnement de Jean-Luc. Sinon ils se seraient associé à lui lors de l'élection et peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et même sur le gréement, ils continuaient de protester... Mais finissaient toujours par obtempérer. Au nom du bien commun. Et parce que, malgré leurs différences, ils venaient de la même famille politique.  
    "Camarades! Êtes vous prêts pour demain?  
    - Pourquoi attaquer, déplora Philippe en secouant la tête. La violence, encore la violence.  
    - Eeh, tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas violents en face? Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi on est là ?  
    - Et on est obligés de se rabaisser à leur niveau ? Non! Pourquoi ne pas faire les choses... Je sais pas moi, pacifiquement ? Sans canonner tout le monde, là.  
    - Si jamais tu as une solution plus efficace pour reprendre le pays, elle est la bienvenue. En attendant, on applique les consignes. Nous attaquons demain à l'aube."  
    La nuit fut fraîche mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Comme si l'air, les nuages, la mer et le ciel savaient l'enfer qui allait se déchaîner le lendemain. Chaque trois-mâts portait une centaine de canons. Et ils utilisaient très rarement leurs munitions. Si cette attaque réussissait, ils obtiendraient leur premier pied-à-terre et pourraient organiser leurs défense. Créer une résistance. Faire un premier pas pour la reprise du pays.  
    L'équipage du Grand Soir se leva avant le petit matin. Le bâtiment se rapprocha de la côte, droit sur le Fort Drusenheim, nommé d'après le village de 5 000 habitants qui s'étendait derrière. Autant de personnes qui pouvaient s'allier à eux. Ou s'opposer.  
Jean-Luc faisait les 400 pas sur le pont depuis un bon moment. Les bateaux habituellement liés au fort venaient de partir en patrouille. Il se sentait fébrile, sentant l'adrénaline monter en vue de l'attaque. Garder son sang-froid n'avait jamais été son fort. Les hommes devaient largement avoir remarqué les voiles rouges depuis le temps. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Jean-Luc tourna le bateau à 45° pour que les canons puissent faire face au fort.  
    Tous les canons avaient été chargés. Il y en avait une cinquantaine de chaque côté du bateau, et puisqu'ils ne pouvaient en tirer que trois à la fois, ils ne perdraient pas de temps à recharger. Jean-Luc, toujours derrière la barre leva le bras, pour l'effet dramatique.  
    "PARÉS À CANONNER" tonna-t-il.  
    "PARÉS, CAPITAINE !"  
    "FEU!"  
    Les projectiles vinrent s'écraser sur le fort, répliquant le tonnerre dans la voix de Jean-Luc quelques secondes auparavant. Un nuage de poussière et des hurlements s'échappèrent des impacts. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.  
    "FEU!"  
    Le tonnerre des canons retentit à nouveau et trois boulets frappèrent d'autres endroits du fort, l'endommageant davantage. Les hurlements s'étaient transformés en cris, en cris qui ressemblaient à des ordres. Jean-Luc vit les canons et mortiers commencer à s'animer, se verrouiller sur le Grand Soir. Il sourit. Enfin, cela devenait intéressant ; il rapprocha le bateau du fort.  
    "FEU!"  
    Le tonnerre éclata des deux côtés.

    Nathalie fulminait. Elle était prête à exploser de rage d'un instant à l'autre. Cinq années de galère sur ce foutu bateau et elle en était toujours à la case départ. Nicolas était condescendant et insupportable. Et ses deux incapables d'ersatz d'hommes de main n'aidaient en rien. Elle avait pourtant essayé de faire des efforts, d'être ce qui pourrait se rapprocher d'une conseillère pour lui, mais non. Il avait balayé du revers de la main chacune des ses tentatives de se donner l'illusion de se rapprocher du pouvoir. Débordante de colère, elle envoya son poing dans la porte (après tout, cogner le mobilier n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne).  
À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la porte mais un visage qui réceptionna son poing. Sa malheureuse victime rencontra le sol dans la seconde qui suivit.  
    "Sacrée droite, commenta-t-il.  
    - Jean-François ! Oh là là je suis désolée ! Quelle idée d'ouvrir les portes aussi !"  
    Jean-François Copé, incrédule, se releva en se frottant la mâchoire.  
    "Nathalie, tout va bien?  
    - Ça va bien, Jean-François ; ça fait cinq ans que je pourris ici entourée d'ordures, ça va très bien. Et toi, tu vas bien, Jean-François ? Avant que Fillon ne déconne, il me semble que tu étais le renégat du bateau, non? Et c'est bien parce que tu t'es pas barré comme les autres pourritures de traîtres ! Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? On est en train de moisir ici avec Napoléon-sur-plage comme chef et tu me demandes si tout va bien? TOUT VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN JEAN-FRANÇOIS, MERCI BEAUCOUP."  
    Il y eut un silence. Le silence était rare lorsque Jean-François était présent. Celui-ci était principalement motivé par le fait qu'il craignait quelque peu de regoûter à l'énergique droite de Nathalie s'il répondait de travers.  
    "Tu veux en parler ?  
    - S'il te plaît."  
    C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine du navire, par une belle matinée d'automne, Jean-François préparant du thé.  
    "Comment peux-tu prendre aussi bien autant de... De... De stabilité, Jean-François, dit Nathalie, pensive. Littéralement rien à à changé depuis deux deux semaines et je je je vous remercie pour votre réponse à votre changé depuis le premier jour. Et je sais que ça ne te convient pas non plus, alors comment fais-tu pour supporter ça?"  
    L'intéressé haussa les épaules.  
    "J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Depuis Bygmalion... Mais tu as raison.  
    - François a quand même eu un plan assez mauvais. Mais son idée n'était pas forcément mauvaise. Je ne comprends même pas comment ça se fait qu'il est encore capitaine. Et si ce n'est pas lui... Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de voir un seul d'entre vous à la tête du bordel.  
    - Alors... Tu veux prendre le poste?  
    - Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis même pas sûre de vouloir prendre la tête de ce bazar flottant.  
    - Alors quoi? Tu vas nous quitter?  
    - Je n'en sais rien, Jean-François. Je n'en sais rien. Mais merci. Je ne m'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu es probablement l'un des moins pourris du bateau."  
    Jean-François sourit. Tous deux regardèrent le Soleil se lever en buvant leur thé. La stabilité et la mer n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.


	5. Trouver sa voie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il y a plus d'idées dans deux têtes que dans une." - Jacques Chirac

    Un échec aussi retentissant que les coups de canons tirés : voilà la conclusion de l'attaque menée par le Grand Soir sur le Fort Drusenheim. Ils avaient choisi de se replier avant que les dégâts sur le bateau ne deviennent trop importants. Il fallait l'admettre : leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux et avaient de meilleures armes ; et c'était quelque chose de difficile à avaler pour l'égo de Jean-Luc. Le Grand Soir s'était replié à l'écart de la côte, le temps d'effectuer les réparations sur le gréement. S'ils pensaient pouvoir aspirer à de la tranquillité "le temps de s'en remettre", un navire s'avançant vers eux leur donna tort. Le trois-mâts qui s'approchait n'était pas un trois-mâts ordinaire : c'était un man'o'war, fleuron des armadas d'Europe au XVIIème et XVIIIème siècles, lors de l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Ce qui amena Jean-Luc à la conclusion suivante : le navire qui les approchait n'était pas un navire ami. Les voiles bleu navy confirmèrent cette première impression.  
    C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un man'o'war de si près ; et le bâtiment était impressionnant : même avec une ligne de flottaison plus haute que les clippers manœuvrés par les dissidents, il restait bien plus élevé que leurs bateaux... Notamment grâce à la troisième rangée de canons équipée de chaque côté ; portant le nombre de canons à 150. Un véritable monstre marin.  
  "Bien, bien, bien. Voilà la brochette de losers! Et communistes en plus, que des qualités !"  
    Nicolas Dupont-Aignan les toisait de son regard mi-méprisant mi-condescendant du haut du pont.  
    "Monsieur Dupont-Aignan ! Vous êtes bien la dernière des raclures que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui, fit Jean-Luc de sa voie douceureuse. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite?  
    - Oh, oh, oh. Déjà c'est pas monsieur mais amiral. Ensuite je suis amiral, alors un peu de respect.  
    - AMIRAL MON CUL!"  
  Du haut de son trô... Bateau, l'amiral Dupont-Aignan eut un recul de dégout. Manifestement, il avait vite pris goût au pouvoir.  
    "Écoutez-moi bien, les minables, les règles ont changé. La tolérance c'est terminé ; on en a marre de vos allers-venues autour de la France. À partir de maintenant c'est tolérance zéro et vous allez rejoindre tous vos petits amis en Corse.  
    - En Corse?  
  - OUI MONSIEUR, EN CORSE MONSIEUR. Avec tous les autres prisonniers sous haute surveillance. La Corse, l'île pénitentiaire ? Ah vous êtes pas au courant? Mes pauvres amis. Alors du coup...  
 - Monsieur Dupont-Aignan! interrompit Nathalie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur un trois-mâts ? Qu'est devenu l'Armada française ? Le porte avion? Les corvettes ? Tous les navires de la marine?  
 - NOTRE POLITIQUE DE GESTION DES RESSOURCES EST PERFECTIBLE. Allez, assez causé, vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire.  
    - PLUTÔT MOURIR LIBRE! hurla Philippe."  
    Jean-Luc ne répondit rien. Il se précipita derrière la barre. Toutes voiles dehors, le clipper se mit à prendre de la vitesse, rapidement pris en chasse par le man'o'war. Toutefois, le combat était gagné d'avance : la principale qualité des clippers étaient leur vitesse. Seule l'apparition des bateaux à vapeur les avait fait tomber en désuétude. Dans l'histoire, les clippers avaient remplacé les man'o'war... Et il y avait une raison. Au fil des minutes, le navire ennemi rétrécissait... Avant de disparaître complètement.  
   Jean-Luc pensait, pensait, pensait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi envoyer un bateau vieux de plusieurs siècles ? Un navire sorti tout droit d'un musée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà ? Ah oui : "NOTRE POLITIQUE DE GESTION DES RESSOURCES EST PERFECTIBLE". Et si... Et si un voilier était littéralement la seule option qu'ils avaient eu? Si l'Armada française était devenue inutilisable ? Condamnée à rester au port? Par manque de ressources? Jean-Luc rangea cette théorie dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il était partagé : la France était dans un état pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et cela l'enrageait de savoir que son pays, sa France connaissait des jours parmi les plus sombres de son histoire ; mais savoir que la situation sur terre était plus catastrophique que prévue était une chance de plus pour eux de mener la Révolution, et cette pensée l'emplissait d'espoir et de passion. Jean-Luc pensait, pensait, pensait.

    "VOUS ÊTES AUSSI UTILES QUE SOUS LE QUINQUENNAT HOLLANDE", la voix de Nathalie s'éleva de l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'équipage de l'Indivisible (moins François, toujours soigneusement remisé dans la cale) était serré autour d'une carte, discutant, débattant et n'arrivant à rien.  
    C'était Nicolas, tout capitaine qu'il était, qui avait décidé qu'il était "quand même temps de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, hein" et par "quelque chose d'intéressant", il voulait dire attaquer l'ennemi. Et deux heures plus tard, ils en étaient toujours là. Le débat s'était cristallisé autour de l'objet de l'attaque : certains voulaient attaquer un fort et d'autres voulaient attaquer un bateau. Même Nicolas semblait hésiter. Et Nathalie en avait eu marre. Nathalie en avait souvent marre, ces temps-ci. Alors elle avait crié (encore). Un silence interloqué avait suivi.  
    "Eh bien, Nathalie, commença Nicolas de sa voix douceâtre, mielleuse, comme pour mieux contenir sa colère. Puisque tout cela n'est pas utile selon toi, dis-nous tout!"  
    Elle resta figée une seconde. Ça l'avait déstabilisée : même si c'était pas mépris, par colère retenue ou qu'importe, Nicolas lui avait demandé son avis. Elle prit appui sur la table et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :  
    "Puisque j'ai enfin la parole, j'ose espérer qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura l'impolitesse de m'interrompre. Nicolas, puisque tu me le demandes, je pense que nous devrions attaquer un fort. Certains sont des points névralgiques de défense, sans compter les capacités de ravitaillement que ça nous ouvrirait, et...  
    - Enfin, Nathalie, soit sérieuse une seconde, l'interrompit Laurent. Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes absolument pas en mesure d'attaquer un fort!  
    - ...Connard."  
    Sur ce dernier mot, elle se redressa et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Laurent regarda ses compagnons, interloqué.  
    "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
    - Laurent, dis-toi juste que tu l'as bien cherché", lui répondit Jean-François, demi sourire aux lèvres.

    "HISSEZ!" cria Arnaud depuis la barre. "PLUS FORT ! Nous devons profiter du vent!" Malgré la fougue de leur capitaine, l'atmosphère sur le navire n'était pas aussi légère que d'habitude. Il y a encore quelques minutes, ils faisaient leurs adieux à Christiane alors que celle-ci retrouvait la terre ferme pour la première fois en cinq ans, sur l'île de Wight, au sud de l'Angleterre. De là, elle s'arrangerait pour rejoindre la Guyane. Les adieux furent... Humides, et plein d'émotions. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils avaient tenu sur ce bateau toutes ces années, et chacun sentait d'ores et déjà le vide laissé par son absence. Mais cela ne devait pas les détourner de leur objectif. Benoît tira sur la corde de leur grand voile nouvellement réparée. Qui aurait cru qu'Emmanuel serait leur homme providentiel ? Lui qui démontait ce mythe sur tout les plateaux TV il y a quelques années n'en revenait toujours pas. La grand voile remise à neuf, il pouvait de nouveau entre les bourrasques de vent s'engouffrer dans celle-ci, et ses cheveux se mirent à voler à nouveau. Alors que tous regardaient, une étincelle nostalgique dans le regard, la nuit tomber sur les côtes anglaises qui s'éloignaient à vue d'œil, lui regardait Arnaud. S'il en était encore à ses premiers pas de capitaine, la position lui réussissait à merveille. Ses boucles, magnifiées par le Soleil couchant, avaient pris la même teinte que ses poils sur les avant-bras, dont les muscles jouaient sous la peau alors qu'il manœuvrait à la barre.  
    Arnaud dut sentir les yeux de Benoît posés sur lui car il détourna le regard pour venir le planter dans le sien. Benoît se sentit rougir à vue d'œil alors qu'un demi-sourire complice se dessina sur le visage de son ami. Benoît ne put tenir plus longtemps et détourna le regard. Il était probablement aussi rouge que les voiles du Grand Soir. Lorsqu'il leva le regard à nouveau, l'expression d'Arnaud avait changé. D'habitude, lorsque son ami barrait, il fixait l'horizon, l'air songeur, l'étincelle de la passion brillant dans ses yeux. Là tout de suite, l'étincelle de la passion avait laissé place à l'étincelle de l'interrogation. Benoît suivit son regard. Le Grand Soir se dirigeait droit vers eux. Le visage de Benoît adopta une expression tout à fait assortie à celle de son ami.  
    Le Grand Soir s'arrêta au niveau de l'Union Sacrée.  
    "Arnaud..?"  
    Benoît rit intérieurement. La moue dubitative de Jean-Luc était impeccable. Depuis qu'ils avaient été privé de tout moyen de communication, les nouvelles avaient pris une toute autre importance.  
    "Christiane a pris sa retraite, elle est en chemin pour la Guyane, balaya Arnaud. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?  
    - Les règles ont changé. Les forces maritimes ont décidé d'arrêter de nous tolérer.  
    - Oh.  
    - Mais je crois que nous pouvons nous mesurer à eux et... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre voile?  
    - Un problème... Républicain.  
    - Ces lâches de droite n'ont jamais eu aucun honneur de toute façon, pesta Jean-Luc en secouant la tête. Ni aucune parole. Tant pis pour le pacte de non-agression alors!  
    - Jean-Luc, attends, tu as dit que nous pouvions nous mesurer à eux? Tu penses que nous pouvons nous mesurer aux cuirassés français? Et aux destroyers?"  
    Jean-Luc laissa échapper un rire narquois. Benoît reconnu l'expression sur le visage d'Arnaud. Son ami se demandait si le capitaine du Grand Soir avait perdu la raison. Benoît se surprit à douter aussi.  
    "Mais mon ami, les forces françaises n'ont plus rien!  
    - Comment ça?  
    - Ils sont complètement à l'ouest sur la gestion des ressources! L'armada est tout sauf opérationnelle ! Vous étiez au courant que ce minable de Dupont-Aignan était amiral? Et il pilote un man'o'war !  
    - Alors ils n'ont plus rien pour faire avancer les forces maritimes ?  
    - Ils n'ont plus que le vent, mon ami! Nous sommes à forces presque égales !"  
    Presque égales ? Pas vraiment. Benoît se rapprocha d'Arnaud. Jean-Luc avait toujours les mêmes défauts, qui les avaient perdu tous les deux en 2017. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance une deuxième fois.  
    "Jean-Luc, nos forces ne sont pas égales. Même dépourvus de carburant, nous avons une armada en face de nous; une armada. Comment pouvez vous espérer y faire face seuls ? Jean-Luc, n'avons nous pas grandi de nos erreurs ? Notre objectif est le même. Allions-nous."  
    Benoît n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler à vrai dire. Mais 2017 lui était resté en travers de la gorge et il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Seulement il n'avait pas tellement demandé l'avis de son capitaine, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il eut un regard inquiet envers Arnaud. Celui-ci eut un discret hochement de tête. Bien. Au moins il ne lui en voulait pas. Benoît s'en serait voulu.  
    "Une alliance...? répéta Jean-Luc, pensif. Comme en 2017?  
    - Nous ne sommes plus en 2017, dit Arnaud. Ne ruinons pas nos chances avec des dissensions internes. Vu l'état de votre navire, vous avez mené une attaque, pas vrai? Et si vous êtes ici... C'est que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Réfléchis, Jean-Luc. À nous deux, nous pouvons gagner. Nous discuterons de qui prend quoi après."  
    Lorsque Jean-Luc prenait son air grognon, c'est qu'il réfléchissait. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Benoît jeta un nouveau regard à Arnaud, qui lui adressa à nouveau demi-sourire. Il sentit le rouge monter... Une fois de plus.  
    "Il est temps de mettre nos égos de côté pour la bonne causes, pas vrai?  
    - Il est temps, en effet.  
    - Alors agissons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erratum : sachez que les clippers n'ont pas de canons en vrai, ils servaient surtout aux Anglais pour piller la Chine de son thé, entre autres ; mais ils étaient en effet plus récents et plus rapides que les man'o'war que vous pouvez voir dans Pirates des Caraïbes ! Du coup, pour le bien de l'histoire, disons que c'est des clippers avec beaucoup de canons.
> 
> Vous pouvez également questionner ma moralité sur Tumblr (jehan-in-the-flowers)


	6. Resserrer les liens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le changement est la loi de la vie humaine, il ne faut pas en avoir peur." - Jacques Attali

    Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du Soleil comme une caresse sur son visage. Et la lumière l'eblouir. Jean-François ouvrit douloureusement un œil et se leva. Il était toujours de bonne humeur le matin. Boire son thé en regardant le Soleil se lever était son plaisir personnel. Ça et embêter le reste de l'équipage. À sa grande surprise, il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seconde ces derniers jours, chaque journée apportant son lot de surprises. Il finit son thé en se demandant qui allait être le plus idiot du bateau aujourd'hui.  
    "Jean-François ! Le capitaine nous réunit sur le pont, vous venez ?  
    - J'arrive."  
    C'est Jérôme, celui qui était son ami fidèle sur terre comme en mer qui était venu le chercher. Et Jérôme était resté fidèle à lui même sur terre comme en mer : éternel homme de l'ombre, il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa moralité entre parenthèses pour s'accorder les faveurs des plus puissants que lui.  
    Tous deux retrouvèrent le groupe sur le pont. Nicolas, juché sur une caisse, surplombait l'équipage.  
    "Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, bonjour, la journée d'aujourd'hui va être chargée ! Demain nous attaquerons un fort sur les côtes de la Manche. Je veux que nous soyions prêts, aussi prêts qu'en 2007. Qu'on gagne, en fait. Vous avez la journée pour vous préparer, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Bonne journée."  
    Une fois qu'il eut fini son allocution, Nicolas s'approcha de Jérôme et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Jean-François n'était pas de nature jalouse mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le bras.  
    "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?  
    - Rien de très important, Jean-François."  
    Il se dégagea de sa prise en haussant les épaules et partit. Jean-François resta figé sur place, hébété par la réaction de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi... Et il ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait idiot.

    Jérôme n'avait aucune idée de ce que Nicolas lui voulait, mais ça avait l'air important, et ça lui plaisait. Le capitaine lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers. Il devait discuter de "quelque chose de sensible" avec lui. L'idée de cacher des choses à son ami ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas compromettre une mission qui n'avait pas encore démarré, pas vrai?  
    Alors il le rejoint dans ses quartiers ; ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à son bureau. Nicolas avait cette étincelle dans le regard, cette étincelle qu'il a lorsqu'il se sent maître des choses.  
    "Jérôme, nous n'allons pas gagner ce fort demain.  
    - Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma présence ici.  
    - J'ai une mission pour toi."

    "Ou bien il part, ou bien je le balance par-dessus bord! siffla Bruno.  
    - Bruno, tu as voulu le jeter à l'eau depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, raisonna François. Et si tu te calmais?  
    - Me calmer? Alors que ce... Cette... Vipère de gauche roucoule auprès d'Emmanuel toute la journée ? Hors de question !  
    - Même si je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le noyer, je dois admettre que je suis plutôt d'accord avec Bruno. Cet homme est, à l'image de sa famille politique, un poison. Il doit partir.  
    - Mais enfin, Édouard, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus!  
    - François, arrête d'être un putain de centriste deux secondes et porte tes couilles! lâcha Bruno. Je ne crois pas qu'Emmanuel nous ait adressé la parole une fois depuis qu'il est là et tu trouves ça normal ?  
    - Il me semble que l'idée à la base c'était de reprendre la France, non? Parce que ces deux-là, à part reprendre du thé, ils ne me semble pas qu'ils reprennent grand chose, ajouta Édouard.  
    - Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, qu'on les jette à la mer tous les deux, c'est ça ?  
    - On suggère de ne pas rester oisifs plus longtemps et de bouger notre cul, parce qu'à ce rythme là, les communistes auront repris la France avant nous!  
    - Et si ça passe par jeter les deux autres à l'eau, alors ainsi soit-il.  
    - Vous êtes complètement fous, non mais vous vous entendez ? Si ça se trouve, ils discutent de l'avenir du pays, et vous osez proférer de telles paroles, je...  
    - François, arrête de te mentir à toi-même une seconde : le seul avenir qui ait jamais intéressé Valls, c'est le sien. Et il a entraîné Emmanuel dans son ego-trip.  
    - Si tu veux mon avis, François, ils passent leur journée à discuter de leur avenir à eux et de ce qu'ils feront une fois à la tête du pays - mais ne feront rien de concret pour y arriver.  
    - Ils pensent que les choses sont tracées et que si ça doit arriver alors ça arrivera de toute façon. Vois les choses en face, François - Emmanuel aurait dû être élu il y a cinq ans, tout le laissait présager. Et il a pris sa victoire pour acquise. Il s'est pris pour Obama et a commencé à fanfaronner comme un paon avant le premier tour. Parce qu'il pensait que ça devait arriver de toute façon. Et regarde où on en est. Il n'a pas changé. Et s'il te reste deux grammes de lucidité, alors tu le verras.  
    - Édouard...  
    - Il est hors de question que je fasse le sale boulot pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, François. Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, choisis ton camp."

    "Bien. Alors. On va attaquer là, commença Jean-Luc en désignant un fort sur la carte aux deux équipages.  
    - Là? Mais pas du tout, on avait dit ici! protesta Arnaud.  
    - Aaahhh vous, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, hein!  
    - Mais comment, mais voyons Jean-Luc, c'est du bon sens!  
    - Du bon sens? Du bon sens pour un idiot, oui! Ne me faites pas regretter cette alliance !  
    - Bon d'accord, pas là. Là, alors!  
    - Là ? Mmouiii. C'est pareil de toute façon. L'important c'est d'attaquer.  
    - C'est décidé alors! Nous attaquerons... Dans quelques jours!  
    - Dans quelques jours? Mais bougre d'abruti, nous attaquons demain!  
    - Demain? Mais enfin nous ne serons jamais prêts !  
    - Ah, mon jeune ami, vous êtes si innocent; ça en serait presque touchant si ça n'était pas dangereux ! Mais l'intérêt c'est que EUX ne seront pas prêts! Et puis c'est quand même pas bien sorcier de mettre quelques boulets dans ses canons, si ? Vous avez de la chance d'être de gauche, vous..."  
    Benoît, conjointement avec le reste des équipages de l'Union Sacrée et du Grand Soir, soupira. Cette alliance était une excellente idée sur le papier. Dans les faits, il aurait dû anticiper le choc des égos. S'il se rappelait l'échec dû à l'absence d'alliance de 2017, il venait de se rappeler brutalement pourquoi cette alliance n'avait pas eu lieu : Jean-Luc ignorait tout des consensus. Le mot ne devait même pas faire parti de son vocabulaire. Et il voyait bien qu'Arnaud, toujours débutant dans son rôle de capitaine, faisait des efforts.  
    Les regards en coin et demi-sourires qu'il lui avait adressé plus tôt dans la journée étaient encore fraîchement gravés dans sa tête, et son esprit s'amusait d'ailleurs à les repasser en boucle, encore et encore. Et il pensa à l'attaque du lendemain. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Arnaud, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Et Arnaud, en bon héros romantique, serait capable de mourir comme un martyr, comme un idiot, au combat. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant.  
    "Donc pour résumer, conclut Jean-Luc d'une voix claire, nous attaquerons ce fort, demain dès l'aube. Nous nous positionnerons ici tandis que nos alliés viendront de ce côté. Les tours sont les points stratégiques à abattre en priorité, s'il y en a. Les canons..."  
    L'esprit de Benoît ne comprenait plus un mot de ce que Jean-Luc disait... Parce qu'Arnaud le fixait. Il n'était pas en train de rêver, pas vrai? Il le fixait, et dans ses yeux brûlaient la confiance, la tendresse et l'espoir comme un mélange d'offrandes sacrifiées aux Dieux. Il aurait pu passer des heures à plonger dans ses yeux. Mais il se ressaisit à temps pour les derniers mots de Jean-Luc.  
    "Camarades, dormez du sommeil des justes. À demain."


	7. Mettre le feu aux poudres - partie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Les Justes meurent malgré leur justesse, les méchants survivent malgré leur méchanceté." - Jacques Attali

    La bataille faisait rage depuis une bonne heure. Le Soleil n'avait pas finit de se lever que déjà le chaos s'abattait sur le fort d'Étretat. L'Indivisible maintenait un feu continu, mais cela n'était pas suffisant : les tirs mortiers ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bateau, et un tir de mortier n'avait jamais été une bonne nouvelle pour un bateau.  
    Alors que l'équipage de l'Indivisible s'affairait aux canons, Jérôme était sur le pont avec Nicolas. Celui-ci finit par lui faire un signe de la tête. Jérôme savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se glissa dans la barque qu'il avait préparé la nuit précédente, et se glissa à l'eau ; il entreprit ensuite de ramer vers une plage adjointer au fort, à l'écart des tirs croisés... Et de l'attention de leurs opposants.  
    Il n'avait rien dit à Jean-François. Que lui aurait-il dit de toute façon ? "Jean-François, Nicolas m'a demandé de m'infiltrer chez les ennemis et la bataille de demain n'est qu'une ruse, je ne sais pas quand je reviens ou si je reviens, mais je vais le faire quand même, allez à bientôt !" Non, non, non. Comment son ami l'aurait-il pris de toute façon ? Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser une lettre.  
Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il remarqua un léger mouvement sous la couverture devant lui. Il n'y avait mis que quelques affaires, alors, très objectivement, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça bouge, pas vrai? Peut-être que c'était le vent. Mais Jérôme n'était homme à laisser les choses à l'inconnu. Il souleva la couverture.  
    "...Nathalie?  
    - Whoaaaa il commençait à faire sacrément chaud là-dessous!  
    - Mais...  
    - Oui, désolée, je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Mais comprends moi Jérôme, ça fait cinq ans que je suis coincée sur un bateau entourée d'hommes. Et laisse moi te dire que je ne cuisinerais plus jamais pour qui que ce soit à part moi-même.  
    - Mais Nathalie tu es folle! Mais tu sais ce que je vais faire au moins?  
    - Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu vas faire, pourquoi tu crois que je me suis planquée là? Je sais que tu vas jouer les James Bond chez les méchants pour Nicolas et tu sais quoi?  
    - Quoi?  
    - Tu peux faire ce que tu veux parce que je ne compte pas te déranger. C'est juste qu'il y a un très beau trois mâts stationné juste à côté du fort et j'ai la ferme intention de me faire la belle avec.  
    - Alors quoi, c'est tout? Tu nous quittes pour voler un bateau? Attends, ça veut dire que tu deviens capitaine ?  
    - Pourquoi, tu veux me rejoindre ?  
    - ...  
    - De toute façon tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour que je te recrute.  
    - Nathalie, tu es folle.  
    - Non, Jérôme. Je suis libre."

    François paniquait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dehors, mais rien de bon à coup sûr. C'était comme du tonnerre. Beaucoup de tonnerre. Un tonnerre très intense. Et lui était coincé comme un rat dans la cale de ce satané bâtiment. Une seconde... Est-ce que les bruits étaient ceux des canons? Est-ce que l'Indivisible menait une attaque?  
    François était vert. Ils menaient une attaque? Sans lui? Alors que le nombre avait toujours été une donnée décisive dans les batailles? Il n'en revenait pas. Ses compagnons, ses amis, sa famille politique l'avait laissé là.  
    Mais François n'eut pas le temps d'explorer le spectre des émotions plus longtemps : un mortier arracha une partie de la coque, créant une voie d'eau dans la cale. Les humains ont parfois de ces réflexes étranges. Et François ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il tenta de reboucher la voie d'eau avec ses mains... Et fut happé à l'extérieur. La panique prit le pas à nouveau. Il se débattait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et revenir vers le bateau, il tenta de crier, mais en vain. Le bruit des canons couvrait ses appels au secours. Et le courant l'éloignait du bateau. Pour la première fois, François baissa les bras. Et se laissa porter.

    Leur plan était parfait. Ils arrivaient, ils attaquaient, ils gagnaient et ils récupéraient le fort. Mais comme tout plan parfait sur le papier, il foira de façon magistrale. L'Union Sacrée et le Grand Soir ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus que regarder l'Indivisible attaquer le fort d'Étretat... Et parmi tous les forts de France, il eut fallu qu'ils attaquent précisément celui-là, celui qu'ils avaient prévu d'attaquer eux. Si le fait de ne pas attaquer ne dérangeait pas tant Benoît, il n'aimait pas voir Arnaud se crisper de frustration. Ses traits étaient trop délicats pour être tendus de la sorte. Le Grand Soir se rapprocha d'eux. Les deux navires se replièrent le long d'une falaise.  
    "PUTAIN DE RÉPUBLICAINS, vociféra Jean-Luc.  
    - C'est vrai que même là, ils trouvent le moyen d'être une nuisance, acquiesça Arnaud.  
    - Vous savez quoi, on a qu'à les attaquer eux, dit Cécile. En bon souvenir du pacte de non-agression !  
    - Mais Cécile, c'est nous qui allons nous faire canarder par l'armée si nous nous approchons, dit Arnaud en secouant la tête.  
    - Eh bien, c'était pas le plan de base? Allons couler ces pourris!  
    - Je dois admettre que la petite dame n'a pas tout à fait tort!  
    - Mais Jean-Luc, réfléchis ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous retrouver entre deux feux! Tu crois qu'ils vont se laisser faire ? Je te rappelle que c'est la droite, c'est des teigneux !  
    - Alors quoi ?"  
    L'interrogation de Jean-Luc n'obtint jamais aucune réponse : une ombre recouvra soudain les deux bateaux, leur éclipsant totalement le Soleil. Tous levèrent la tête d'un seul homme, figés devant l'immense bateau qui se profilait devant eux... Sur lequel trônait Nicolas Dupont-Aignan.  
    "Bonjour les renégats ! Tiens, Monsieur Mélenchon, comme on se retrouve ! Alors, on vient prêter main forte à ses copains? C'est pas joli-joli tout ça !  
    - On ne prête main forte à personne, allez les emmerder eux plutôt! cria Philippe.  
    - Aahhh mais je crois qu'ils sont bien emmerdés tout seuls! De ce que je vois, leur bateau semble pencher un peu... Ça ressemble à une voie d'eau, vous ne trouvez pas? Allez tout le monde, on me suit sans faire d'histoires!"  
    Parfois les mots ne suffisent pas. C'est alors que les gestes prennent le pas. Unanimement, les deux équipages levèrent leurs majeurs en direction de l'amiral. Le visage de se dernier se durcit.  
    "Vous avez fait votre choix. Armez les canons."


	8. Mettre le feu aux poudres - partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Les Justes meurent malgré leur justesse, les méchants survivent malgré leur méchanceté." - Jacques Attali  
> (Suite et fin)

    "Armez les canons."  
    Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, les équipages de l'Union Sacrée et du Grand Soir se précipitèrent vers leurs canons respectifs.  
Alexis était resté sur le pont avec Jean-Luc. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait sentir son capitaine bouillir de rage, sur le point d'exploser. La colère de Jean-Luc avait toujours été destructrice.  
    "VOUS ALLEZ CRACHER DU SANG!"  
    Jean-Luc venait d'exploser. Il avait commencé à manoeuvrer la barre en direction du man'o'war adverse. Est-ce qu'il... Allait aborder le navire? C'était de la folie ; à deux bâtiments ils étaient huit, et il y avait sûrement un régiment en face d'eux. Un corps à corps tenait du suicide. Mais Jean-Luc ne semblait pas être en capacité d'entendre raison. Alexis sentait une boule dans sa poitrine grandir alors que le Grand Soir se rapprochait de leurs opposants, tandis que l'Union Sacrée continuait de canonner. Alexis leva son regard vers l'amiral Dupont-Aignan. Il lui semblait qu'il tenait quelque chose, mais le Soleil l'aveugla. Il y eu une détonation, différente de celle des canons. Le temps s'arrêta.  
    Alexis compris trop tard. Il hurla, il savait qu'il avait hurlé, mais il n'entendait rien. Il se précipita vers Jean-Luc qui tombait. Alors qu'il le rattrapait, il leva la tête vers l'amiral Dupont-Aignan une nouvelle fois. S'il ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression, il pouvait distinguer très nettement la baïonnette dans ses mains. Il se tourna vers Jean-Luc à nouveau. Les deflagrations et les cris étaient devenus des bruits sourds. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son capitaine tombé dans ses bras. Il avait un trou rouge au côté droit. Son corps, comme endormi, ne répondait à aucune de ses sollicitations.  
    Jean-Luc ne répond plus.  
    Jean-Luc ne répond plus.  
    Jean-Luc ne répond plus.  
    Et il était pâle comme la mort. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas? Et s'il ne se réveillait plus jamais? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir sans lui? Il était tout pour lui, il avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant, il n'était rien sans lui, il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas être quelque chose sans lui de toute façon. La boule dans la poitrine d'Alexis commençait à l'étouffer. La panique commençait à le gagner alors que ses phalanges devenaient blanches tant il serrait Jean-Luc. Il chercha, sur ses poignets, dans le creux de son cou, son pouls mais en vain. Les canons continuaient de faire feu, et le corps du capitaine était balloté au rythme des roulis du navire. Jean-Luc ne répondrais plus.  
  
    Malgré cinq ans de confinement, Nathalie avait gardé une très bonne condition physique. Ce fut sans mal qu'elle se glissa dans le trois mâts ; et profitant de la confusion générale, elle put déplier les voiles sans se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait jamais manié de navire de sa vie, mais après avoir observé Nicolas, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué. En effet, ça ne l'était pas et quelques minutes lui suffirent pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Enfin, Nathalie savourait la liberté, la vraie. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi légère aussi... Libre.  
Et Nathalie savait que rester seule ne lui permettrait pas de survivre très longtemps. Mais elle savait comment y remédier. Du moins elle avait une idée. Elle avait eu le temps d'y penser. Elle se dirigea vers le Grand Soir et l'Union Sacrée, qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Elle ralentit sa course en apercevant l'immense man'o'war qui quittait lentement les abords des deux navires. Elle se rapprocha une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, et ralentit près de l'Union Sacrée.  
    "Najat! Cécile !  
    - Nathalie ? firent les deux femmes de concert.  
    - J'ai passé cinq ans sous le joug des hommes, et je refuse d'y passer un jour de plus. Qu'en est-il de vous? Ce que je vous propose, c'est un navire où vous serez libres des clichés et libres de toute oppression. Vous joindriez-vous à moi?"  
    Il y eut un silence. Arnaud et Benoît semblaient ne pas croire ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Najat et Cécile se dévisageaient... Comme si elles hésitaient.  
    "Nathalie, commença Cécile. Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille politique. Nous sommes plutôt opposées même. Alors pourquoi ?  
    - Mais ça fait cinq ans qu'il n'y a plus aucune famille politique ! Ce que je vous propose, c'est la fin du patriarcat !  
    - ...On vient, conclut Najat."  
   Sur ces mots, les deux femmes se hissèrent à bord du trois-mâts de Nathalie.  
    "Il faut encore aller chercher Nathalie, fit Cécile.  
    - Sur le Grand Soir, c'est ça?  
    - Juste là !"  
    Nathalie dirigea lentement le navire vers le Grand Soir. Quelque chose clochait : Philippe Poutou et Nathalie Arthaud étaient sur le pont, pâles, alors qu'Alexis était recroquevillé autour d'un corps... Celui de Jean-Luc ? Il était... Mort?  
    Najat se rapprocha du bord.  
    "Nathalie! N'attends pas le prochain homme qui viendra contrôler le navire et ta vie! Tu n'as plus de capitaine, tu es libre!  
    - Rejoins-nous, Nathalie! C'est ce que Jean-Luc aurait voulu! La vraie révolution est ici, Nathalie !"  
    Les trois femmes virent Nathalie hésiter... Et Philippe lui faire un signe de la tête. Ce qui la décida. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait du bateau des trois autres femmes.  
    "Et toutes nos condoléances pour Jean-Luc !" lâcha le nouveau capitaine avant de virer de bord.  
    "Et comment se nomme le navire? demanda Nathalie Arthaud.  
    - J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mesdames, avec votre accord, je pensais à Simone. Simone Veil ou Simone de Beauvoir, nos adversaires feront leur choix."  
    L'approbation fut unanime. Nathalie se surprit à sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ensemble, elles allaient faire de grandes choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma boîte de réception est ouverte à tous types de sentiments  
> jehan-in-the-flowers.tumblr.com


	9. Virer de bord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dans le monde de l'hyper-communication, la communication entre les hommes est réduite à presque rien." - François Bayrou

    Il tenait fermement son épée tout en la pointant en direction de son capitaine... Qui ne serait plus capitaine longtemps. Bruno regarda à sa gauche : Édouard paraissait aussi déterminé que lui. Devant eux, Emmanuel et Manuel n'en menaient pas large. François se tenait à l'arrière, défait, incapable de réagir... Ou de prendre parti. Un orage estival se faisait menaçant sur la République en Mer, et une forte pluie battait le gréement.  
    "Rends toi, Emmanuel! cria Bruno.  
    - Soit raisonnable pour une fois, ajouta Édouard.  
    - Ou on fait un malheur !  
    - Jamais! répondit l'intéressé. Plutôt mourir sous votre lame que de vivre aux mains de traîtres comme vous!  
    - Emmanuel, c'est ridicule, reprit Bruno. Pourquoi résister ? Tu vois bien que c'est perdu d'avance !  
    - Nous n'aimerions pas avoir à vous tuer!  
    - Il faudra me passer sur le corps!"

    Jérôme n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser dans le fort. Ni à subtiliser un uniforme. Il était un homme de l'ombre après tout. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il se glissait, incognito, ça et là, récupérant toutes les informations qu'il pouvait. Voir les points faibles de l'ennemi au grand jour avait changé sa perspective des choses : les mortiers étaient des armes redoutables... Mais aux munitions très limitées. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le ravitaillement des fort était difficile, autant que de communiquer avec les autres forts ou leur supérieurs. L'ennemi était autant aux fraises qu'eux. Alors pourquoi en étaient-ils encore des fugitifs en mer? S'ils parvenaient à éviter les tirs de mortiers jusqu'à l'épuisement des munitions, le nombre serait le dernier obstacle à leur victoire. Pour un fort, tout du moins.  
    Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de missions, endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant 2017. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce "quelque chose"... Quelqu'un... Lui restait en tête. Il était pétri de regrets quant à son ami Jean-François. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer, ou même de lui dire au revoir. Et cela lui laissait un goût amer. Mais cela n'ébranlerait pas leur amitié, pas vrai? Il ne lui en voudrait pas, après tout? Son départ s'était fait dans la précipitation, il avait à peine eu le temps d'affréter sa barque. Et même si c'était une mission pour le compte du capitaine... Il ne serait pas fâché, non?  
    Et Jérôme eut une révélation. Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de Jean-François ? Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de leur relation? Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions s'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre les deux hommes ? Et si... Et merde.

    Philippe n'était pas de nature pessimiste. Mais ils étaient franchement mal barrés. D'une part, parce qu'ils avaient perdu 50% de l'effectif du navire en moins d'une heure. Sur le Grand Soir, seuls restaient Alexis et lui (si on ne comptait pas la dépouille du capitaine). Et 50% de l'effectif restant était en train de glisser loin, loin de la raison. Alexis devenait fou et Philippe se sentait seul. Alexis avait manifestement renoncé à l'idée que sa vie continuerait au-delà de Jean-Luc. Philippe avait toujours été optimiste, mais là... Il commençait à douter, au-delà de leur réussite, de leur survie tout court. Si lui rationnait leurs provisions, Alexis avait arrêté de s'alimenter tout court. Alexis avait arrêté de vivre tout court. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se lamentait sur la dépouille de celui qu'il admirait, aimait, celui pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie, et celui avec lequel il n'eut pas le loisir de quitter ce monde. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Philippe n'arrivait pas à être optimiste quant à la situation.

    Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jérôme avait infiltré le fort d'Étretat. Tout allait bien, si on ignorait le fait que Jean-François n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Jean-François et un doute. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son équipage, et surtout pas le moyen de les contacter. Ils devaient revenir le chercher... Bientôt. Ils reviendraient le chercher. Ils ne l'oublieraient pas... Pas vrai?


	10. Aller de l'avant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nous sommes au mois de germinal, les bourgeons gonflés de vie éclatent déjà en fleurs et avec elles s'annonce la promesse des fruits. France belle et rebelle, vienne le temps des cerises et des jours heureux." - Jean-Luc Mélenchon

    Alexis avait définitivement tourné la carte. Si rien de changeait, c'était la fin des haricots pour Philippe et il le savait. Son compagnon de mauvaise fortune ne tenait plus aucun propos cohérent... Lorsqu'il daignait communiquer. Alexis commençait à parler de façon récurrente de cérémonie et de bûcher... Et cela effrayait franchement Philippe. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour effrayer le révolutionnaire ; il avait connu le capitalisme, après tout.  
    Il devait y avoir une solution, il y avait toujours une solution. Philippe retournait toutes les possibilités alors qu'il barrait, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Le Soleil qui se couchait avait enflammé le ciel de teintes orangées et rosées... Rose comme... Les voiles du vaisseau qui naviguait devant lui. Philippe avait retrouvé l'Union Sacrée! Dès lors, il n'écouta plus que son instinct de survie et alla à la rencontre de ses alliés.  
    "Arnaud! Benoît!  
    - Philippe ?  
    - S'il vous plaît, camarades, sortez-moi de là !"  
    Il leur fit un discret signe de tête. Arnaud et Benoît suivirent son signe du regard... Seulement pour découvrir un Alexis, défait, en train d'empiler le bois de la réserve sur le gréement.  
    "Qu'est-ce que... lâcha Arnaud, sidéré.  
    - Je... Je n'en sais rien, fit Philippe en secouant la tête. Je... S'il vous plaît, laissez moi venir avec vous."  
    Arnaud et Benoît se jetèrent un bref regard. Ils n'étaient plus que deux sur l'Union Sacrée, et faire tourner un navire à deux n'était pas chose aisée - et puis, c'était Philippe. Leur alliance était encore valable ; aussi il fut le bienvenu sur l'Union Sacrée.  
    Alors que son bateau d'adoption s'éloignait du Grand Soir, Philippe l'observait, déjà saisi par la nostalgie. Il n'avait peut-être pas été intégré à l'équipage de son plein gré, mais ne l'avait jamais regretté. La structure qu'Alexis avait rassemblé se rapprochait de plus en plus... D'un bûcher funéraire. Oh. Alors c'était ça. Les doutes de Philippe furent confirmés lorsqu'Alexis hissa la dépouille de Jean-Luc, enroulée de quelques voiles rouges du navire (alors c'est là qu'elles étaient !) sur la structure en bois. Alexis disparu un instant et revint avec une torche. Bien sûr ce fut parfaitement logique, Philippe ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Voir disparaître le Grand Soir lui était douloureux. Alexis mit le feu au bûcher et... S'allongea à côté de la dépouille de Jean-Luc.  
    C'est à ce moment-là que Benoît arriva, mis sa main sur l'épaule de Philippe, ouvrit la bouche, et se figea lorsqu'il vit les flammes embraser le bâtiment de leurs alliés.  
Le Soleil couchant brûlait le ciel de mille couleurs, et le Grand Soir brûlait d'un feu rouge et intense, les flammes se faisant plus hautes à mesure que celui-ci dérivait vers l'horizon. 

    "Je vais faire mon rapport au capitaine, annonça Laurent à François. Alors?  
    - Trois, lui répondit celui-ci, de sa belle voix grave, trop sérieuse comme à son habitude.  
    - Trois?  
    - Nathalie, François et Jérôme.  
    - Oh, vraiment ?  
    - Je ne les ai vus nulle part.  
    - Oh."  
    Laurent se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Comment allait-il expliquer que trois membres de l'équipage étaient portés disparus? Anxieux, il frappa à la porte du bureau du capitaine. Laurent savait que même s'il en prenait pour son grade, François serait là pour lui dans la minute qui suit. Il avait toujours eu ce quelque chose entre eux, François était la seule personne sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ce navire... Et il ne perdrait ça pour rien au monde. Il aimait leur relation telle qu'elle était, avec cette petite étincelle, qu'il pensait réciproque, et dont ils ne parlaient pas, par accord tacite. Ils s'épaulaient et se faisait confiance, et Laurent savait que si l'un partait en guerre contre la terre entière, l'autre le suivrait. Il aimait leur longues conversations où chacun dévoilait le fond de son âme, il aimait ses regards complices dans les moments difficiles ; et par-dessus tout, il aimait le fait que ce "quelque chose" entre eux soit simple, qu'ils n'aient pas eu besoin de le qualifier, et que cela n'ait pas posé de problème d'un côté ou de l'autre.  
    Laurent ouvrit la porte du bureau. Au vu du regard attentif du capitaine, il ne s'embarrassa pas des manières avant de commencer son rapport.  
    "Nous serons bientôt parés pour nous remettre en route, capitaine. D'après l'équipage, nous pourrions repartir demain soir. Cependant, il a été porté à ma connaissance une information... Fâcheuse.  
    - Dis toujours.  
    - Trois membres de l'équipage ont disparu. Ils ne sont nulle part sur le bateau.  
    - Trois ?  
    - Nathalie, Jérôme et François... Pas Baroin, hein.  
    - Ce traître, ce lâche de Fillon, bien sûr qu'il a mis les voiles à la première occasion. Et cette peste de Nathalie l'aura suivi. Peut-être même aidé. Je suis entouré d'incapables."  
    Le capitaine se leva ensuite pour se poster devant la baie vitrée, où son regard vagabonda sur l'horizon. Laurent compris qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Laurent découvrit un Jean-François assez mécontent se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du capitaine.

    Jean-François n'était pas content. Jérôme avait disparu, et personne ne daignait s'en inquiéter. Alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'aller voir le capitaine pour obtenir des réponses - elles lui étaient dues, après tout. Jérôme était la seule personne sur qui il pouvait s'épauler, lui retirer son soutien compromettait l'avenir de sa santé mentale. Il croisa Laurent qui sortait alors, et à peine eut-il retiré la main de la clenche que Jean-François ouvrit porte en grand.  
    "Nicolas. Où est Jérôme ?  
    - Alors tout d'abord, bonjour Jean-François. Ensuite, plus sur le bateau."  
    Nicolas arborait un sourire sardonique. Jean-François détestait ça.  
    "S'il n'est plus sur le bateau, alors où est-il ? demanda Jean-François en s'efforçant de garder son calme.  
    - Qui sait. Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires Jean-François.  
    - Pas vraiment mes affaires ? Nous sommes une poignée confinée sur un bateau, comment peux-tu nous faire des secrets?  
    - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste, Jean-François, hein? Aller le chercher ? Et où ? Je ne crois pas que Jérôme soit une princesse en détresse ayant besoin de son chevalier... À moins que tu sois la princesse en détresse ? Allez, débarrasse-moi le plancher."  
    Le coup était parti tout seul. Pas que Jean-François n'ait jamais eu envie de frapper Nicolas; ça le démangeait depuis une quinzaine d'année, au moins. Mais c'en avait été trop. Ne laissant pas à Nicolas le temps de se relever, et ne se laissant pas le temps d'apprécier la droite qu'il venait d'administrer, il s'accroupit et l'attrapa par le col.  
    "Où est-il?  
    - Étretat!" parvint à articuler un Nicolas hagard.  
    Jean-François quitta la pièce aussi précipitamment qu'il y était entré, laissant Nicolas à terre.

    Il se souvenait de cette période où, plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, il se promettait d'être sérieux pour l'année d'études à venir. En général, cette résolu ne passait pas le mois de Septembre. Arnaud venait de retrouver ce sentiment. Il prenait sa tâche de capitaine très au sérieux, d'autant plus qu'il n'était encore qu'un capitaine balbutiant. Lors de leur départ en mer, les différents équipages des trois-mâts avaient élaboré un règlement... Un code, plus qu'un règlement. Qui prévoyait des dispositifs en cas d'éventualités. Et en tant que jeune capitaine, Arnaud se devait de connaître ce code. Alors il l'avait... Comment disent les jeunes, déjà? Ah oui. Bachoté. Il avait bachoté ce code, et cela lui rappela alors la ferveur qui avait régit la rédaction du manuel, la même ferveur de fuir qui avait précipité leur départ. Les troupes gouvernementales n'avaient débarqué que très peu de temps après qu'ils l’eurent achevé. Arnaud esquissa un sourire. Il venait de tomber sur une entrée dont il se souvenait bien - elle n'était pas de lui... Et il n'avait pas voté en sa faveur, à l'époque.  Elle avait même fait débat, mais ils l'avaient inclus au final; "au cas où". Arnaud s'en souvenait très bien, et il allait faire en sorte que tout le monde s'en souvienne aussi.  
    "Mes amis, commença-t-il en s'adressant au reste de l'équipage (donc Benoît et Philippe), nous allons convoquer l'état d'urgence.  
    - Un de plus..? geint Philippe.  
    - Un de plus." répéta Arnaud, amusé.  
    La situation n'avait rien d'amusant... Mais tout était amusant si l'on s'en détachait assez. Arnaud n'aurait jamais cru déclencher un quelconque état d'urgence un jour. Le dernier qu'il avait vu avait d'ailleurs plutôt mal fini... Puisqu'il avait fini dans la Constitution (et un état d'urgence a autant sa place dans une Constitution qu'un éléphant dans un arbre... Ou qu'une poignée de politiciens sur des bateaux). Arnaud alla chercher le pistolet de détresse... Et fit feu. Une colonne de fumée rose s'éleva dans le ciel. L'état d'urgence avait été déclenché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting the fun in funeral.  
> Putting the end in friendship.  
> (And also putting the ship in ship)


	11. Anticiper l'orage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma ligne rouge c'est le rassemblement de tous, parce que quand la France est dans la situation où elle est aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous diviser." - Nicolas Sarkozy

    Une journée tout à fait normale commençait pour Jérôme. Il vivait comme un soldat au milieu d'autres soldats. Un jour comme tout ceux de la semaine qui avait précédé. Et chaque jour apportait ses nouvelles informations. Ce mati-là, il prenait son petit déjeuner en se demandant quelles nouvelles données viendraient distraire son esprit du souvenir de Jean-François. Jérôme en avait assez marre, à vrai dire. Jamais il n'aurait cru penser ça un jour, mais il avait tout de même hâte de retrouver l'Indivisible. Et Jean-François. Surtout Jean-François. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé (au moment le plus opportun, bien sûr, parce que l'Univers a toujours été très ironique lorsqu'il s'agissait du destin de Jérôme) qu'il estimait Jean-François comme bien plus qu'un ami, il assumait pleinement ses sentiments auprès de lui-même et ne se mentait pas. Aussi, il était très conscient que Jean-François lui manquait. Et très peu de choses étaient assez intéressantes pour le distraire de ce sentiment, qui lui serrait la poitrine de jour comme de nuit; mais surtout de nuit. Jérôme vagabondait dans le fort alors que son esprit vagabondait dans un monde qui ne serait jamais. Comme à son habitude, il déambulait, arborant faussement l'air d'un soldat occupé, juste histoire de culpabiliser ceux qui penseraient à le déranger: ils y penseraient à deux fois avant de venir lui parler, et tant mieux. En temps de dictature totalitaire, fasciste et autoritariste, il était difficile de discerner qui avait été enrôlé de force, qui était enrôlé avant et avait été contraint de rester, et qui s'était enrôlé par loyauté et volonté de servir le régime néo-nazi en place. Aussi, Jérôme n'avait rien à leur dire, et avait limité les contacts à l'extrême strict minimum pour ne pas paraître suspect. Et se laisser porter par le souvenir de Jean-François était quand même très utile dans les moments où il sentait sa santé mentale vaciller. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour le tout contrevenant, Jérôme, malgré sa nature discrète, supportait très mal la solitude. Il était l'homme de l'ombre par excellence, mais à quoi cela servait de vivre caché s'il n'y avait personne pour chercher? A quoi bon vivre dans l'ombre si personne ne vivait dans la lumière? Ou si la lumière cessait d'être ? Jérôme se sentait seul.   
    Et alors qu'il errait en rasant les murs, il vit un homme arriver de l'autre côté du couloir. Il portait un uniforme qui témoignait d'un grade supérieur à celui qu'il avait subtilisé. Capitaine. Ou lieutenant. A moins que ça ne soit lieutenant colonel? Jérôme devait vraiment réviser ses grades militaires. Qu'importe le grade de l'homme qui se rapprochait, il devait lui témoigner un salut respectueux. Il est d'usage de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux lorsque l'on s'adresse à lui; ce que Jérôme évitait de faire. Devenir invisible était une œuvre faite de petits détails. Mais pas cette fois. Quelque chose happa son regard et le planta directement dans les yeux de l'homme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il aurait reconnu ces sourcils entre mille. Et ces yeux morts. Ce haut gradé qui l'approchait était François Fillon. Jérôme se figea et Jean-François disparu son esprit pour laisser place à... La surprise ? L'étonnement ? Le choc ? Aucun de ces mots n'était suffisant pour qualifier ce que Jérôme avait ressenti cette seconde où il réalisa qui était l'homme dans l'uniforme. Cette seconde ressemblait furieusement à la seconde qui semble durer une éternité, lorsque l'on arrive en haut d'un escalier, et qu'on pense qu'il y a encore une marche ; mais ça n'est pas le cas et le pas se perd dans le vide. Et pendant une seconde, une petite seconde, le temps de la réalisation, tout s'arrête. C'est précisément ce qu'avait ressenti Jérôme... La douleur de la déception et de la trahison en plus. Il ne portait pas François dans son cœur mais voir un frère d'armes tomber du côté de l'oppresseur était pire que de le voir tomber mort. Et alors qu'une tempête d'émotions le paralysait, François Fillon passa devant lui. Il ne lui accorda pas un mot, pas un regard; comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et la plaie n'en fut que plus béante.

    Nathalie couvrit son bras ensanglanté de sa manche précipitamment. Elle grimaça au contact de la douleur. Elle avait baissé sa garde et laissé son adversaire lui infliger une belle estafilade. Mais, à sa défense, elle avait de quoi être distraite. Elle se trouvait sur le pont d'un trois-mâts - d'une goélette, plus précisément - qui n'était évidemment pas son bateau. Son navire à elle était juste à côté, et les deux bâtiments se livraient bataille. Le gréement ennemi les avait abordé, mais elle avait décidé d'envahir le bateau adverse plutôt que le contraire. Elle se livrait ainsi à un duel à l'épée avec le capitaine de la goélette. Un duel plutôt musclé. Et la pluie battante qui s'était abattue sur leurs bateaux n'enlevait rien au dramatique de la scène. Au contraire, composer avec le roulis des navires était une difficulté supplémentaire, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Nathalie savait faire, s'était s’accommoder de son environnement afin d'en tirer profit. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit une vague soulever le côté du navire sur lequel elle se trouvait, elle profita de l'élan que lui donnait l'angle pour charger son adversaire. Elle lui aurait presque plaqué sa lame sur la carotide si celle-ci n'avait pas contré son coup si rapidement. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre... Et elle fut momentanément distraite par le rouge à lèvres vif et la profondeur des yeux noirs de son adversaire. Encore. Ce fut ainsi que Nathalie récolta une deuxième estafilade, lui barrant la joue d'une ligne sanglante. Elle ne prit pas le temps de tâter la plaie cette fois, et fit valser son épée droit vers le torse du capitaine. Celle-ci fit un bon en arrière, évitant de justesse une entaille qui aurait souligné sa clavicule sur toute sa longueur.  
    "Nathalie! lança-t-elle entre deux souffles et deux coups. Laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer !  
    - Une chance ? Mais Rachida, tu oses demander une chance alors que tu barres pour ce putain d'Etat ?  
    - Justement, si tu m'écoutais...  
    - Traîtresse !"  
    Nathalie asséna un coup assez fort pour presque déséquilibrer Rachida, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Si son ancienne amie n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne garde, le combat serait terminé depuis longtemps. Mais Nathalie sentait ses forces s'amenuiser au fil des minutes, et si le combat ne prenait pas bientôt fin alors elle se retrouverait en position de faiblesse ; et hors de question de faiblir face à une représentante de l'autorité étatique, quand bien même cette représentante était Rachida Dati, son ancienne collègue et amie. Elle commença alors à abattre des coups plus rapides, plus légers - viendrait bien le moment où elle ne parviendrait pas à parer.  
    "Nathalie, je n'ai pas eu le choix! Aucun de nous ne l'a eu!  
    - On a TOUJOURS le choix!  
    - Alors tu ne veux pas comprendre que ma vie est en jeu?  
    - La mienne aussi!"  
    Rachida parvint à bloquer l'épée de Nathalie, se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau. Nathalie détestait cette proximité, qui la distrayait inévitablement.   
    "Nathalie, je suis condamnée." parvint à lui murmurer Rachida juste avant que Nathalie ne se détache de sa prise. Mais cette fois, Nathalie n'attaqua pas aussitôt. Elle fixa Rachida avec étonnement pendant une seconde avant de se ressaisir.  
     "Ils nous ont condamné à mort! fit Rachida alors qu'elle contrait l'attaque de Nathalie.  
     - Hein ?  
     - La peine de mort est réta..."  
     Les mots de Rachida disparurent au profit d'une entaille en travers de ses lèvres. Elle se couvrit la bouche et en retira une main ensanglantée. Ce fut la fenêtre de tir de Nathalie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. En moins d'une seconde, elle plaqua le tranchant de sa lame contre la jugulaire de Rachida, dont les palpitations effrénées reflétaient le rythme cardiaque. Elle l'avait saisit par le col et la maintenait fermement contre elle. Rachida avait tant bien que mal essayé de bloquer, et le plat de son épée posé en travers du torse de Nathalie ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sinon tenter de la repousser. Ce qui n'était pas très efficace.  
    "Donne-moi une raison de ne pas t'achever ici et maintenant, siffla Nathalie entre ses dents serrées.  
    - La peine de mort est rétablie, nous sommes tous condamnés, Nathalie. Alors si tu veux en finir ici, surtout ne te prive pas.   
    - Et tu travailles pour tes bourreaux? Charmant.  
    - Ne comprends-tu pas que nous sommes en sursis? Si j'ai accepté c'est pour éviter la guillotine, pas comme... Comme...  
    - Comme qui? demanda Nathalie en resserrant sa prise.  
   - Comme Besancenot et Lienemann et Chassaigne et Filipetti et... Et... Nathalie, je suis désolée d'en être arrivée à ça, dit Rachida en secouant la tête (ce qu'elle arrêta très vite quand elle se rappela de l'épée sur sa gorge)."  
    Si Nathalie ne répondit rien, elle durcit son regard, déjà froid. Même si elle tâchait de le cacher, elle était déstabilisée. Que faire? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'exécuter... Pas vrai? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Tuer l'étincelle d'un regard pareil était un crime. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Rachida rapprocha son visage du sien (comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez proche comme ça!).  
    "Nathalie, je mets ma vie entre tes mains. Sauve-moi." souffla-t-elle doucement. Elle avait dit ces mots comme on dit un secret, comme si admettre sa vulnérabilité était le plus grand sacrifice qu'elle aurait pu accomplir à ce moment. Rachida planta son regard dans celui de Nathalie.  
    Et Nathalie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

    Emmanuel haussa un sourcil. La colonne de fumée rose qui s'élevait au loin n'était pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles. Ainsi, l'Union Sacrée avait déclenché l'état d'urgence. Les socialistes avaient décidément un problème avec ça, se dit-il. En temps normal, il aurait dû être celui qui tire le fumigène pour signaler le déclenchement, signe qu'il avait reçu la convocation et qu'il transmettait le message. Mais il avait été destitué de ses fonctions de capitaine. Bruno et Édouard s'étaient auto-nommés tous deux capitaines (c'est ce qu'on appelle une mutinerie, non?), Manuel était resté de son côté et François n'osait parler à qui que ce soit de peur de choisir son camp. Il soupira; il allait devoir expliquer ça aux deux traîtres qui passaient leur temps à se disputer sur la gestion du navire. Une belle paire d'incapables.  
    Il remarqua justement ladite paire de bras cassés accoudée à la rambarde du bateau, fixant la colonne rose qui commençait à faiblir au loin. Il pouvait deviner la perplexité des deux hommes... S'ils lui demandaient, leur expliquerait-t-il? Il était bien évidemment remonté contre les deux hommes qu'il pensait de son côté il y a si peu de temps encore. Mais ne pas faire passer le message en tirant leur fumigène eux-mêmes amenait des enjeux qui dépassaient leurs dissensions internes.  
    Emmanuel soupira. Lui savait quoi faire et eux ne savaient manifestement pas, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas en charge de ce bateau? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question : les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui. Bruno, comme Edouard, arborait cet air où se traduisait toute la fierté qu'ils avaient du ravaler pour venir à sa rencontre. Il remarqua Bruno glisser un (pas très discret) coup de coude à Edouard lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.  
    "On se demandait si... Euh... Ce que c'était, le truc là-bas, commença Edouard.  
    - Le fumigène, corrigea Bruno. C'est un fumigène socialiste, pas vrai?"  
    Il aurait pu ne rien leur dire. Il aurait pu les laisser dans leur merde. Il aurait pu négocier quelque chose pour reprendre sa place.  
    "C'est l'état d'urgence, idiots. Celui que vous avez voté il y a cinq ans. Vous vous souvenez?"  
    Il aurait pu. Mais Emmanuel n'avait pas pu retenir sa nature profonde, et ses vieux réflexes de premier de classe avaient refait surface. Saisir chaque occasion de paraître supérieur - surtout intellectuellement- était devenu un réflexe. Quand bien même ce réflexe lui était parfois préjudiciable, il avait renoncé à combattre sa nature profonde. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait s'il avait été élu président.  
    "L'ETAT D'URGENCE!" s'exclamèrent les deux capitaines en cœur. Alors qu'Edouard resta interdit, Bruno se précipita vers l'office du capitaine et revint avec le pistolet de détresse. Emmanuel eut un soupir agacé. Bruno pressa la détente et un fumigène orange illumina le ciel au-dessus d'eux. 

    Nicolas plissa les yeux. Enfin, il plissa l’œil droit, puisque le gauche était teinté d'un coquard, souvenir de la ferme droite de Jean-François. Un fumigène orange s'estompait au loin, plutôt loin, mais un fumigène néanmoins. Ainsi, l'état d'urgence avait été déclenché. Étaient-ce les macronistes qui l'avaient déclenché? Ou transmettaient-ils seulement? Nicolas se s'attarda pas sur ces questions, l'heure n'était pas aux réponses. Il se saisit du pistolet de détresse et fit feu de la fusée de détresse. Le retentissement de la déflagration dont l'écho se répercuta au-delà du navire fit sursauter l'ensemble de l'équipage. Tous levèrent la tête vers le fumigène bleu cyan qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

    Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Nathalie. S'arrachant à l'étreinte de Rachida, elle entrebâilla sa porte, seulement pour découvrir l'expression catastrophée de Cécile.  
    "L'état d'urgence a été déclenché.  
    - Quoi? Quand ça?  
    - Je viens de voir le fumigène de l'Indivisible à l'instant.  
    - Alors nous devons répondre nous aussi.  
    - Mais... Nous...  
    - N'avons pas de fumigène. C'est vrai. Putain.  
    - Que faisons-nous?  
    - Toutes sur le pont. Maintenant."  
    Nathalie se rhabilla en vitesse et se précipita sur le pont. Si sa chemise froissée et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui attirèrent des regards surpris et amusés de ses compagnons, elle n'en fit rien. Question de posture.  
    "Mesdames, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle replaçait quelques mèches rebelles et que Rachida venait d'arriver sur le pont, l'état d'urgence a été déclenché. Être un jeune équipage ne nous soustrait pas à nos devoirs, et selon les lois que nous avons voté il y a cinq ans, cela signifie que nous devons répondre à cet appel. Mais nous ne disposons pas du matériel nécessaire pour répondre. C'est un problème. Aussi, je vous demande : que faisons-nous?  
     - On peut allumer un feu. Faire une colonne de fumée. Avec des signaux, comme les amérindiens! On peut approcher un navire aussi ! suggéra Najat.  
     - Hors de question d'approcher l'Indivisible, pesta Nathalie.  
     - On peut aussi utiliser le pistolet d'un autre bateau sinon, commença Nathalie Arthaud."  
    Cette dernière réponse laissa Nathalie silencieuse, interdite. Le pistolet? D'un autre bateau? Comment Nathalie comptait-elle faire ça? Nathalie ne put pas plus articuler de son lorsque Nathalie Arthaud lui tendit le pistolet de détresse du Grand Soir.  
    "Lorsque Jean-Luc est mort, et lorsqu'il a été évident qu'Alexis ne pouvait pas être capitaine, Philippe et moi avons hésité à déclencher l'état d'urgence... Mais vous êtes venue me chercher avant. Philippe est fondamentalement anti-armes à feu, alors je l'ai gardée sur moi. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il est devenu..."  
    Nathalie n'en revenait pas. Après cinq ans de galères, souffrances, colères contenues et mésaventures, le destin semblait lui ouvrir une nouvelle voie, pavée de bonnes fortunes. Nathalie se saisit du pistolet que lui tendait Nathalie et se précipita derrière la barre pour faire feu du fumigène. Une colonne de fumée rouge sang s'éleva dans le ciel, contrastant avec leurs voiles vert cul-de-bouteille.  
      Le déclenchement de l'état d'urgence avait changé les choses, se dit la capitaine. En cinq ans, jamais ils n'avaient invoqué le dispositif avant. Nathalie sentait quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Nathalie se sentait légère. Ce quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, c'était de l'espoir. Nathalie sourit.  
     Plus rien se serait jamais comme avant. Et c'était pour le mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute ressemblance avec des oeuvres existantes est purement intentionnelle.


	12. Rassembler ses forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dans mon titre, il y a "président", je ne vais pas le cacher, c'est un mot que j'aime bien." - Jean-François Copé

    Jean-François était perplexe. D'une part, parce que cela faisait bien... Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de paires d'yeux rivées sur lui. D'autre part, les personnes qui à qui appartenaient ces paires d'yeux l'avaient choisi comme président. Lui. Jean-François Copé. Président. Jean-François Copé président. Il restait figé, son esprit perdu quelque part entre la décharge d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps, et l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi. Il devait se ressaisir. Remettre les choses dans l'ordre.  
    Tout avait commencé lorsque les fumigènes avaient été tirés. C'était le signal qu'ils avaient choisi il y a cinq ans, si jamais la situation devenait assez catastrophique pour qu'un capitaine décide d'invoquer le dispositif; et manifestement ce point avait été atteint. Si on le lui avait demandé, il l'aurait déclenché bien plus tôt, mais bon. Tout le monde n'avait pas le mérite d'être lui.  
    L'atmosphère était électrique. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'ils se retrouvaient. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sur l'île Jersey, territoire neutre et indépendant, où la marine française ne pourrait pas venir les cueillir. Nathalie avait balayé d'un léger sourire narquois les regards assassins qui l'avaient accueillie. Mais le reste des équipages avaient largement gagné le concours "si un regard pouvait tuer vous seriez mort" lorsque les membres de l'Indivisible avaient fait leur entrée.   
    Arnaud s'était jeté sur Nicolas - à son grand plaisir - l'avait saisi par le col et avait commencé à le secouer en lui criant dessus; et bien que la plupart de ses propos étaient incompréhensibles - des insultes du XIXème siècle, probablement - les mots "pacte de non-agression" s'étaient nettement détachés du reste. Il se souvenait très clairement - Nicolas avait royalement canonné la grand-voile de l’Union Sacrée, violant le pacte de non-agression qu'ils avaient mis en place de façon unanime quelques années plus tôt. Mais le capitaine de l'Indivisible avait été prompt à réagir: il se libéra de l'emprise d'Arnaud d'un revers nerveux de la main et avait asséné une coup de poing sur la table.  
    "Bande de chiens. Toujours prêts à sauter à la gorge du premier venu. Ce qui s'est passé était un regrettable accident, conséquence des affaires internes de l'Indivisible - pas les vôtres. Et si nous nous focalisions sur nos priorités et... Je sais pas moi, désigner un président de séance pour l'assemblée d'aujourd'hui? Bien, tout le monde est là?" Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'assemblée pour balayer la salle du regard et remarquer que... Non, ils n'étaient pas tous là. Pour Jean-François, l'absence de François et Jérôme n'avait rien de très surprenant, par contre celle de Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Alexis Corbière... Pourtant Nathalie Arthaud et Philippe Poutou étaient présents. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Remarquant que l'interrogation dans les yeux de l'assemblée ne dépassait pas leurs lèvres, Jean-François décida de prendre les choses en main.  
    "Je vois que nous nous posons tous la même question, avait-il commencé en se levant, focalisant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Eh bien, chers collègues, sachez que Mr. Fillon a tenté de provoquer une mutinerie et nous l'avions donc remisé dans la cale... Et nous l'avons perdu lors de la bataille d'Etretat.  
    - Alors quoi, Fillon a passé l'arme à gauche? demanda Philippe.  
    - Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Notre seule certitude est qu'il a disparu. Et Jean-Luc et Alexis? Que leur est-il arrivé?"  
    Jean-François sentit très clairement l'atmosphère changer. D'électrique, elle était passé à froide ; comme cette fois où il avait fait une blague tout sauf appropriée. Enfin, ces fois plutôt.  
    "Jean-Luc et Alexis... Nous ont regrettablement quitté, dit Arnaud gravement. De façon définitive. Ainsi que le Grand Soir. Philippe a rejoint notre équipage. C'est pourquoi j'ai convoqué l'état d'urgence. Nous étions oisifs, mais l'oisiveté est le luxe des vivants. Pas celui de ceux menacés de mort.  
    - Merci Arnaud, repris Jean-François. Maintenant si personne n'a rien à ajouter nous allons passer à l'élection du président de l'assemblée. Alors, tout naturellement, je présente ma candidature au poste."  
   Contre toute attente, peu s'étaient présentés à la tâche. Comme si ces cinq ans de lutte avaient anesthésié leurs ambitions. Mais celles de Jean-François avaient résisté, contre vents et marées, comme depuis toujours. Aussi, il avait été élu. Lui. Elu. Par sa classe politique. Lui. Président à nouveau. C'était sa première journée préférée depuis bien longtemps.

    Nathalie laissa échapper un soupir. Maintenant qu'elle était capitaine, elle avait pensé que les choses allaient peut-être avancer. Elle n'avait même pas été contre cet état d'urgence - lui aussi avant le potentiel de faire avancer les choses. Mais franchement. Avait-on besoin d'élire Jean-François président à nouveau. Ses collègues ne retenaient aucune leçon du passé. Jean-François avait toujours été meilleur conseiller que président. Le pouvoir gonflait son égo. Et à cet instant précis, il était plus proche du paon que du pirate. Son regard avait retrouvé cette étincelle. C'est vrai que le passé avait quelque chose de rassurant, de confortable. Arborant son sourire satisfait - celui qu'il avait gardé tout le long de la présidence du parti - il prononça ses premiers mots en tant que président de l'assemblée.  
    "Chers collègues, chers collaborateurs, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour la confiance que vous avez placée en moi... Que vous avez renouvelée après toutes ces années. J'ai de grandes ambitions pour nos équipages, et plus largement pour notre pays. Mes chers collègues, mes chers collaborateurs, nous former une grande alliance." Voilà. C'était à ce moment-là que c'était parti en cannelle. Deux phrases. Jean-François avait prononcé deux phrases avant de mettre le bordel. Les piques indignées avaient fusé de toutes parts. Ces piques avaient vite évolué en franches vacheries. Et Jean-François se nourrissait de drama - il était viscéralement incapable de ramener le calme. Nathalie soupira à nouveau. Jean-François l'avait aidé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il était temps de se conformer à ses valeurs Républicaines. Elle sourit à Rachida et se leva. "C'est une excellente idée" fit elle de sa voix la plus grave, et le calme revint. La plupart la regardaient avec un air étonné, les autres avec un air amusé.  
    "C'est une excellent idée, Jean-François, reprit-elle, plus lentement cette fois. Espérer nous unir semble être une utopie, mais dans la théorie, unir nos forces est une excellente idée. C'est ce que nous aurions dû faire dès le début d'ailleurs.  
    - Je te remercie, Nathalie. Comme je le disais précédemment, nous allons former une alliance. Dans un but précis: récupérer la France. D'ailleurs Nathalie, puisque tu es debout... Ton navire, le Simone, c'est ça? Est un vaisseau transpartisan. C'est remarquable. Et probablement ce qu'il y a de plus représentatif de not alliance. Le Simone sera notre vaisseau amiral.  
    - Jean-François...  
    - Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Chers collègues, chers collaborateurs, je suis profondément choqué. Profondément choqué que vous ne puissiez mettre vos différences de côté pour le bien commun. Allons, nous ne sommes pas en période électorale! Nathalie, en tant que capitaine du vaisseau amiral... Je te laisse l'honneur de décider du sort de cette alliance nouvelle.  
    - Merci Jean-François. Certains d'entre vous ont certainement remarqué que Rachida m'accompagne."  
    Un murmure surpris avait parcouru l'assemblée. Apparemment, tous avaient été trop absorbés pour la remarquer. Nathalie balaya les question d'un revers de la main.  
    "Rachida, explique-leur.  
    - Bonjour à tous, commença timidement Rachida en se levant. Je... Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis ici. Comment je me suis retrouvée là plutôt. Je suis venue supplier pour ma vie. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, j'étais incarcérée en Corse, avec tous nos collègues. Et puis la peine de mort a été rétablie. Ils nous ont alors tous condamnés... Mais nous ont laissé le choix. Ou nous prenions la barre d'un navire de France pour vous éliminer, ou nous passions à la guillotine. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Laissez-moi me joindre à vous.  
    - Merci, Rachida. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Le gouvernement, dans ses efforts désespérés de nous voir disparaître nous donne ici une opportunité en or. Les capitaines de ces navires, mis à flot pour nous couler, sont nos amis. Et vous ne douterez certainement pas de moi lorsque j'affirme qu'ils détestent ce gouvernement autant que nous, et rêvent de voir leur France libre à nouveau. Chers confrères, grâce à eux nous allons gonfler nos rangs. Et construire une armada. Ici et maintenant commence l'opération « Libérez nos camarades »."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de cette longue absence, mais vous connaissez la vie, les cours, le mois de Septembre, la vie, les cours. Ne me blâmez pas, blâmez le système. Et passez votre permis bateau.


	13. Hisser nos couleurs - partie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La division est toujours nuisible." - François Fillon

    Nathalie se tenait debout, face à l'assemblée. Haute, conquérante, elle surplombait la salle comme le Soleil surplombe les océans. Elle débordait d'énergie, de confiance, et sa chaleur irradiait chaque recoin de la pièce. Rachida aimait à penser à Nathalie comme on pense au Soleil. Elle aimait sa lumière débordante, incontrôlée, une énergie pure pleine de force, qui lui aurait fait avaler des montagnes si elle l'aurait voulu... Comme elle aimait sa lumière douce, réconfortante, comme ce Soleil d'été dont la chaleur ressemble à une caresse sur la peau. Et elle aimait aussi cette petite flamme qui sommeillait, qui transparaissait dans chaque rayon de sa lumière, qu'elle gardait cachée au fond, mais dont elle laissait voir le potentiel destructeur de temps à autre. Rachida aimait Nathalie comme on aime le Soleil - dans l'admiration et la crainte. Car ce que le Soleil donnait, il pouvait le reprendre. Rachida vivait dans la peur; la peur constante, froide, terrée, incisive dans ses propos et persuasive dans ses arguments. La peur que Nathalie ait ses ambitions, sa vision, et qu'elle n'en fasse pas partie. Rachida ne pouvait se décider à l'écouter tant elle se perdait dans ses comparaisons et son admiration.  
    "Le temps où nous étions à genoux est révolu. Désormais, nous nous tenons fiers, unis, résistants, combatifs, libres devant la haine, la brutalité et la peur. Chers confrères, nous allons mener l'opération "libérez nos camarades", opération dont le but ultime est la libération de nos anciens collègues, amis et rivaux politiques... Ainsi que la conquête de la Corse. Nous en ferons notre base fortifiée - base qui nous servira à mener la libération notre France. Je ne vous le cache pas, rien de tout ceci ne sera simple. Cette opération n'est autre que le premier pas d'une guerre ouverte et d'une multitude de bataille. Mais je crois en votre force. Et en notre volonté. Je me suis entretenue avec chacun d'entre vous, depuis hier. Et cela m'a permis de connaître nos priorités. Ainsi, l'opération que nous allons mener est constituée de plusieurs phases. Et nous allons mettre la première en oeuvre dès demain. Pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'étaient pas au courant, sachez que Jérôme Lavrilleux mène actuellement une mission incognito chez l'ennemi. Il est plus que temps que nous retournions le chercher afin de savoir à quel genre de puissance nous nous apprêtons à affronter. Demain, tous ensemble, nous ferons feu sur Étretat."

    Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé que l'agitation de la mer semblait déjà présager du chaos qui s'annonçait. Benoît avait toujours détesté la violence, et cela le peinait de devoir y prendre part à chaque fois. Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Une épaisse brume filtrait les premiers rayons du Soleil, et l'air frais du matin le fit frissonner. Petit à petit, péniblement, les contours du fort d'Étretat se dessinèrent devant eux. Benoît sentait la boule dans sa poitrine grandir à nouveau. Avec toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient essuyées récemment, il craignait d'y passer à son tour... Mais ce qui le terrifiait encore plus, c'était l'idée qu'il puisse perdre Arnaud aussi. La violence lui faisait horreur, parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de prendre tous les récipients de son amour, pensa-t-il en chargeant les canons. Mais quelle autre issue avaient-ils, après tout? Benoît fit feu. Ils s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour voir la première volée de boulets de canons, venant des différents navires, venir éventrer les murs du fort. 

    C'était un jour comme les autres pour Jérôme. Un jour de plus à errer dans les couloirs et fouiner dans les bureaux laissés malencontreusement ouverts. Il se dirigeait justement vers les bureaux des officiers supérieurs... Lorsqu'un pan de mur explosa devant lui. Il se releva péniblement, couvert de poussière, de sévères acouphènes couvrant sa toux, et se traîna jusqu'au trou béant qui remplaçait le mur. Le brouillard laissa place à... Non pas un, mais cinq navires. Qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Enfin. L'un d'entre eux appartenait pourtant à la marine française et semblait être aux côtés de ses amis, mais les renégats étaient les bienvenus après tout. Le jour qu'il attendait tant était enfin arrivé. Ils étaient venu le chercher. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde à Jérôme pour dévaler la distance qui le séparait de l'attaque à toutes jambes; lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bord de l'eau il s'arrêta et regarda une seconde autour de lui. Deux salves de boulets de canons avaient été tirées, et le régiment du fort n'avait pas encore l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il constata avec une pointe de douleur sa barque, ou ce qu'il en restait, brisée sous un éboulement de pierres. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution; Jérôme se jeta à l'eau. Ses bras sauraient avaler la distance. 

    Emmanuel haussa un sourcil. Naviguer à travers le brouillard était loin d'être facile, mais la fumée provoquée par les tirs de canons et les trous dans les murs qu'ils créaient n'aidaient en rien. Les deux abrutis qui avaient pris sa place de capitaine n'avaient aucune idée de comment naviguer, encore moins dans de telles conditions. Cela lui rappela le flou médiatique qui avait entouré les jours suivant sa défaite. Tout le monde avait paniqué et personne n'avait su comment réagir. Emmanuel avait hâte de prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. A sa droite, l'Indivisible prenait de la vitesse - Nicolas, comme à son habitude, barrait de façon brute, nerveuse. Et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être devant tout le monde. Emmanuel se demanda s'il adopterait ce genre de vitesse lorsque viendrait le jour où ils prendront l'Elysée. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la réponse : Nicolas avait toujours été bouffi d'orgueil et avide de pouvoir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le jour venu, il ne prendrait pas longtemps avant de devenir son rival. Alors qu'il fixait le capitaine de l'Indivisible, il vit un autre navire émerger lentement de la brume. Un navire bien plus haut que les leur. Un man'o'war. Lors des accords de Jersey, il avait entendu parler de Nicolas Dupont-Aignan, capitaine d'un man'o'war et dont la seule obsession était d'avoir leur peau. Mais alors que le man'o'war s'approchait et que les bouches à canons s'ouvraient, Emmanuel comprit que ce navire n'était pas commandé par Dupont-Aignan.

    Nicolas avait noté que, très ironiquement, il était arrivé par sa droite. Il avait pris de la vitesse sur cet arriviste de Macron - histoire de lui montrer qui était le chef ici, quand même (Nicolas avait vaguement accepté de tolérer le Simone comme navire amiral mais il fallait pas exagérer non plus). Et le man'o'war avait fait irruption depuis la brume, silencieux, semblable au pas de velours du lâche qui profite de l'ombre pour prendre ses adversaires par surprise... Parce qu'il a besoin de la surprise pour avoir une chance de gagner le combat. Alors qu'ils esquivèrent tant bien que mal la première salve de canons en provenance du monstre militaire, Nicolas se dit que l'analogie du lâche était celle qui était la plus appropriée... Puisque celui qui était à la barre était François Fillon.  
    Ça n'était pas de la déception qui avait envahi Nicolas lorsqu'il avait découvert le visage de son ancien premier ministre derrière la barre. Mais de la colère. Une colère mêlée à de la haine. La trahison n'avait jamais provoqué sa déception, parce que tout le monde était capable de trahir - mais simplement sa fureur. Aussi, à cet instant, Nicolas se jura de mettre fin à la trahison de François. Il remarqua la République en Mer en difficulté se retirer, mais pas sans un "sale traître!" de la part de son ancien capitaine. Le concerné n'avait pas l'air blessé de la qualification - c'était ce qu'il était après tout. Nicolas sentait cette rage familière monter en lui, cette rage qu’il avait ressentie si souvent chaque fois qu’un journaliste essayait de jouer aux têtes brûlées avec lui. Aussi, cette rage, il avait appris à la maîtriser, à la transformer en colère froide, productive, pertinente ; il avait appris à la mettre à profit. Mais cette rage-là était nourrie par bien plus qu’une question indélicate, c’était une affaire personnelle. De tous ceux qui lui avaient planté des couteaux dans le dos, Fillon avait planté les plus douloureux. Et celui-ci serait le dernier, se promit-il alors qu’il dirigea l’Indivisible vers l’imposant bâtiment.  
     "Canonnez-moi cette raclure, ce salopard, ce traître de Fillon !" cria-t-il à son équipage. Aussitôt, les canons se dirigèrent vers le navire du renégat et les boulets commencèrent à déchirer la coque du gréement, çà et là – les réparations faites sur l’Indivisible souffraient sacrément, mais Nicolas avait bon espoir de les voir tenir jusqu’à la fin du combat. Les deux navires s’étaient rapprochés et se touchaient presque – c’est le moment que choisi Nicolas pour passer à l’action. Il quitta la barre et se glissa prestement sur le bateau ennemi, escaladant les rambardes et s’aidant de la multitude de cordages et d’ornements en bois qui permettaient un nombre incalculable de prises. Comme si ses ancêtres et l’Histoire savait qu’un jour, il en arriverait là. Bien que sa taille lui ait toujours posé problème, il devait admettre qu’elle lui faisait gagner des points d’agilité. Il se déplaça sans mal jusqu’à la barre, où se trouvait Fillon et se faufila derrière lui. Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur son visage alors qu’il dégaina son épée et la plaqua sur la nuque de son archennemi.  
     "Rends-toi", lui intima-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents. Fillon se retourna subitement, plantant son regard sourcilleux dans le sien.  
     "Nicolas. Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne-t-il pas ?  
\- Enfoiré de traître. Tu vas payer tout ça.  
\- Ne comprends-tu pas que tu en es la cause ? Tu es encore capitaine ? Voilà qui est surprenant.  
\- Sous-merde.  
\- C’est ce genre de compliments qui te perdront.  
\- Tu sais ce qui t’a perdu, François ? C’est ta…"  
    Ses mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Une épée – pas la sienne – traversa le corps de François, à travers le torse, juste sous ses yeux, alors que sa lame était toujours contre la gorge de son rival. Le regard de l’homme, qui vivait ses dernières secondes, traduisait au moins autant de surprise que le sien. Et peut-être une pointe de douleur, aussi. Nicolas était frustré. Frustré avec un F majuscule. Il avait désiré ce moment, sa vengeance. Et on lui avait volé. Il sentait sa rage remonter, se cristalliser sur celui qui l’avait privé de sa victoire. L’épée se retira, et le corps de François tomba mollement à terre. Une étincelle de satisfaction et un sourire bien trop satisfait trônaient sur le visage de celui qui se tenait derrière lui. Jean-François Copé. C’était toujours, toujours Copé. La rage de Nicolas venait de se décupler. Jean-François, sans abandonner son insupportable – un euphémisme – sourire, essuya le sang de la lame sur un coin de sa chemise. Ce fut la goutte d’eau. La rage de Nicolas, trop intense pour prendre le temps de former des mots, se matérialisa sous un cri alors qu’il levait son épée, mais son opposant le bloqua rapidement de sa propre lame. Enfin, de celle de feu François Fillon.  
     "Espèce de raclure. Même ça, tu auras réussi à me le pourri !  
\- Tu admettras que c’est de bonne guerre ! fit-il d’un ton beaucoup trop satisfait.  
\- Et de tous les moments où tu aurais pu le crever, c’est maintenant que tu choisis. Maintenant. Parce que si tu m’emmerdes pas au passage ça compte pas, c’est ça ?  
\- …Touché."  
    Nicolas ne s’attendait pas à ça. Enfin si, connaissant Jean-François, il aurait dû prévoir l’humour douteux auquel il avait déjà goûté un trop grand nombre de fois. Mais pas dans cette situation précise – même en plein danger, Jean-François continuait de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Proprement invivable. Nicolas ne pouvait se décider à laisser passer un tel affront. Il leva son épée, prêt à asséner une nouvelle charge mais retint son geste lorsqu’il entendit des appels venant de l’Indivisible. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il était interrompu aujourd’hui. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers leur navire – Wauquiez et Baroin agitaient les bras dans sa direction, et à leurs côtés… Un Jérôme Lavrilleux, trempé, à bout de souffle. Nicolas tourna son regard vers Jean-François, qui le fixa à son tour. Un accord tacite semblait s’être passé entre les deux adversaires. Ils avaient des comptes à régler… Mais il y avait des priorités. Tous deux regagnèrent l’Indivisible.

     Jean-François était satisfait. Déjà, il avait occis ce traître de Fillon, qui n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait, et en plus il réussit à emmerder Sarkozy comme rarement il avait réussi auparavant. Et puis, Jérôme était revenu. C’était une très bonne journée. Lorsque lui et Nicolas avaient rejoint l’Indivisible, Jérôme était resté avec le capitaine pendant une bonne heure ou deux. Sûrement pour lui faire son rapport, il avait passé tellement de temps à Étretat après tout. Alors que le Soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, Jean-François profitait d'une soirée de calme avant la réunion du lendemain matin. Jérôme le rejoint sur le pont et s’accouda à la rambarde à côté de lui. Jean-François finit son thé.  
    "Alors… Étretat, hein ? commença-t-il, sourire en coin.  
\- Interminablement long, lui répondit Jérôme en secouant la tête.  
\- Pourquoi y être allé, Jérôme ? Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de travailler pour Sarkozy ?  
\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Jean-François ; je le déteste autant que vous. Mais vous devez l’admettre… Envoyer un espion chez l’ennemi est une tactique qui a fait ses preuves.  
\- Mais enfin Jérôme, nous ne sommes pas encore en guerre…  
\- Dans quel monde vivez-vous, Jean-François ? Nous sommes en guerre. Nous sommes en guerre depuis cinq ans. Elle vient juste de prendre un nouveau tournant.  
\- Comment c’était, là-bas ?  
\- Plein de peur. Je pensais trouver la haine, mais je crois que personne n’a envie de faire ça, la haine est bien plus haut.  
\- Intéressant."  
    Il y eut un silence. Alors que le regard de Jean-François vagabondait sur les reflets dorés du Soleil, il entendit Jérôme prendre une grande inspiration.  
    "Je n’aurais pas tenu sans vous, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Je, euh… Quoi ?  
\- Chaque jour, je me disais que j’allais rentrer et vous revoir. L’attente a été bien plus supportable.  
\- Si je dois être honnête, Jérôme… Vous m’avez manqué aussi."  
    Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, ponctué d’un léger sourire. Jean-François passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Jérôme. Les premières étoiles brillaient d’une pâle lueur dans le ciel.  
     "Tu sais… Tu peux m’appeler Jeff."


	14. Hisser nos couleurs - partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La division est toujours nuisible." - François Fillon  
> (Suite)

    Nathalie plaqua bruyamment ses mains sur la table. Pour l'attention. Et le Drama. Et parce que Jean-François venait de lui laisser la parole, alors il fallait marquer le coup. Il fallait toujours marquer le coup. Quel autre moyen d'asseoir son autorité avec Nicolas et Emmanuel dans le public? Et puis le Soleil était à peine levé et visiblement le café n'avait pas réveillé tout le monde, alors elle entreprit de le faire. Elle se félicita par ailleurs de l'efficacité de son geste.  
    "Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier. Grâce à vous, la première phase de l'opération "libérez nos camarades" fut un succès... Et en plus nous avons pu nous débarrasser de ce traître de Fillon une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous allons maintenant passer à la deuxième phase de l'opération. Jérôme, je te remercie de ton rapport détaillé sur les forces auxquelles nous nous mesurons... Et laissez-moi vous dire que nous avons toutes nos chances. Mes chers collègues, comme vous le savez, certains de nos anciens confrères, sous la contrainte, ont été mis en mer dans le but de nous anéantir. Rachida pourra en témoigner. Et grâce à Jérôme, je sais qui est en mer. Et où. Et nous allons aller les chercher. Les rallier à notre cause. Mes chers collègues, nous allons construire une armada qui n'aura rien à envier à celle de notre ennemi. Cette deuxième phase sera longue, fastidieuse, et elle demandera bien plus qu'un bon maniement des canons. Je fais appel à votre passion, votre rhétorique et à l'énergie que j'ai si souvent vue lors des débats que nous avions eus. Chers collègues, je vous demande de convaincre. De vaincre avec. Avec vos mots et votre passion, pas avec vos canons et votre colère. Je vous remercie."  
    De timides applaudissements se firent entendre çà et là – de son équipage, surtout. Nathalie savait qu'elle prenait un risque en leur confiant une telle tâche – celui de potentiellement devoir affronter un ancien ami, ou celui de dérouiller son instinct politique... Beaucoup semblaient dégoûtés à tout jamais de la politique. Mais pas elle. Plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus elle gagnait en confiance, c'était là sa place. Et si la place de la politique était sur un bateau, alors ainsi soit-il. Nathalie ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire satisfait... Que Rachida intercepta. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de savoir que, quoi qu'elle faisait, Rachida la fixait chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête – elle la fixait, avec ce regard pétillant, plein d'espoir, une équipe de pompom girls qui chantaient "je crois en toi!" enfermée dans ses iris noires. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, mais agréable ; cela faisait très longtemps que Nathalie avait eu l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, et elle en avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Et, merde, elle ne s'en plaignait certainement pas.

    Décidément, la mer semblait entendre les cœurs affolés des équipages et prenait soin de s’agiter à chaque fois que la situation devenait cruciale… Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Arnaud souffla un juron alors qu’il redressa le gouvernail et pris la vague de côté, provoquant un roulis qui faillit déstabiliser Benoît – il s’accrocha à la rambarde juste à temps pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant son capitaine. Leur cible, le navire de l’armée française – et plus particulièrement son capitaine – s’approchait lentement. Il les avait repérés, c’est sûr, et peut-être qu’il était en train d’armer les canons alors que se dessinaient les hommes sur le pont. C’est avec une boule dans la poitrine et les doigts serrés sur la rambarde que Benoît vit l’Union Sacrée s’approcher du navire ennemi. Arnaud, lui, de l’extérieur, ne semblait absolument pas être conscient du coup de poker qui se jouait.  
    Enfin, du coup de poker... Benoît était décidément devenu trop suspicieux. Ils avaient lutté contre lui par le passé, lorsqu'il était encore au gouvernement. Tous les coups étaient permis alors, et ils ne s'étaient pas privés. Mais aujourd'hui, et malgré qu'il soit derrière un gouvernail, Bernard Cazeneuve avait l'air aussi insouciant que perdu. Mais Bernard n’avait jamais été un idiot et il comprit bien vite, au regard bienveillant d’Arnaud, de quoi il retournait. Il leur sourit alors qu’il se rapprocha du bord, tendant une main amicale.

    Fût une époque où ils auraient pu être rivaux, songea Emmanuel, un sourcil haussé. Mais il n’avait pas gagné les primaires qui s’étaient organisées alors, et Emmanuel en avait été d’ailleurs très content. Il avait été donné grand favori mais avait été balayé… Par lui, peut-être. Bien qu’ils n’aient jamais appartenu au même parti, leurs programmes étaient dramatiquement proches. Sauf que lui était plus jeune. Emmanuel était content de ne pas avoir à le considérer comme un adversaire une fois de plus. Flanqué d’Edouard Philippe et de Bruno le Maire, qui le surveillaient étroitement, et de Manuel Valls, qui s’était fondu dans l’ombre du bateau, il sourit chaleureusement à Alain Juppé alors qu’il venait d’accepter leur alliance.

    Nicolas était confiant, et il avait eu raison. Elle avait toujours été de son côté sur terre, pourquoi cela changerait-il en mer ? Et puis, il se réjouissait de voir du sang neuf à leur côté, surtout quand ce sang neuf partageait ses convictions. Et Copé l’insupportait franchement, Lavrilleux était plus un valet qu’une compagnie et tout ce que Baroin et Wauquiez savaient faire était hocher la tête au moindre de ses mots. De nouvelles personnes pour discuter lui feraient du bien. Et ça n’était pas une coïncidence si Valérie Pécresse partageait son opinion.

    Nathalie n’aurait jamais imaginé que tout se déroule aussi bien. Ça se déroulait si bien, ça en devenait suspect. Tout ne pouvait être aussi simple… Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu’envoyer de force d’anciens politiciens en mer éliminer leurs anciens collègues n’était pas le meilleur des plans après tout. Nathalie restait tout de même sur ses gardes, le gouvernement Français ne se laisserait pas débaucher ses soldats si rapidement. Mais ce fut avec une satisfaction sans réserve qu’elle accueillit Rama Yade au sein de l’armada.

    Edouard ne l’avait jamais aimé. Même à l’époque, celle où tout était normal. Il avait été écologiste, et lui maire du Havre, avec ses intérêts auprès d’Areva. Ils étaient à l’opposé l’un de l’autre sur l’échiquier politique. Pourtant, et contre tout ce qu’il aurait pu croire, ils s’étaient retrouvés à soutenir le même candidat en 2017. Et avaient vécu la même déception. Et une fois encore, ils se retrouvaient à faire cause commune, pensa Edouard, tandis que Daniel Cohn-Bendit aligna son navire derrière la République en Mer.

    Si Nathalie s’était opposé aux politiques de son parti pendant des années, elle portait néanmoins un certain respect à la dernière arrivée de leur armada. Si elle avait froncé les sourcils à l’arrivée de Rama Yade – ce bateau était décidément très à sa droite – elle trouvait leur dernière recrue… Plus à droite qu’elle tout de même, mais elle avait fait partie, pendant un temps, des grands pontes socialistes. Nathalie était encore la seule communiste à bord, mais l’arrivée de Ségolène Royal dans leur armada était une bonne nouvelle.

    Jean-François était serein. S'ils avaient réussi à rallier Valérie Pécresse, alors ils pouvaient rallier Nadine Morano. Bien que Jean-François ne lui portait aucune affection particulière, il connaissait l'importance de leur nombre dans ce combat. Seulement, et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, quelque chose semblait clocher. Le navire français en face d'eux préparait ses canons. Pourtant, ils étaient plutôt reconnaissables. Jean-François jeta un regard en direction de l'équipage et du capitaine. Tous avaient l'air aussi décontenancés que lui. Non loin d'eux, il vit le navire commandé par Pécresse armer ses canons. La situation avait subitement prit une toute autre tournure... Mais Jean-François savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour dissuader Nicolas. Il sentit la main de Jérôme se resserrer autour de son bras, son ami était blême.  
    "Nadine! s'écria Nicolas. Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre!  
\- Eh bien! Ces cinq années ne vous ont pas changé! Attention, je vais faire feu!  
\- Tu peux nous rejoindre, Nadine! renchérit Laurent. Nous avons une alliance! Nous créons une armada! Nous allons reprendre la France!  
\- Vous vous êtes alliés? Avec les autres? Les gauchistes?  
\- Tu auras tout le loisir de faire feu sur nos vrais ennemis!"  
    La Républicaine éclata de rire.  
    "Alors ainsi vous vous êtes ramollis! J'ai rejoins le camp des vrais défenseurs de la France, moi! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ce ramassis de gauchiasses!  
\- Donc tu nous trahis? éructa un Nicolas passablement énervé. Tu rejoins délibérément les rangs du fascisme?  
\- Je pourrais être déçue... Mais venant de la part des islamo-gauchistes, plus rien ne me surprend! Feu!"  
    Jean-François esquiva les retombées de la déflagration en se jetant à terre, tout en ayant le bon sens d'entraîner Jérôme avec lui. Si l'Indivisible n'eut pas le temps de réagir immédiatement aux coups de canons, le navire de Valérie contre-attaqua dans les secondes qui suivirent. Jean-François ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà préparé si vite les canons. Deux contre un n'était pas exactement fair-play... Mais la notion de fair-play avait disparu le 7 Mai 2017. Comme souvent, lorsque l'on met son intégrité de côté, l'on gagne rapidement, sans prestige. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à cueillir Nadine Morano, acculée sur ce qui restait de son navire qui n'avait pu soutenir la cadence de tir. Ils la restreignirent et l'enfermèrent à la cale. Si cela avait la place de François à un moment, c'était logiquement la sienne également, se dit Jean-François. 

    Benoît avait toujours aimé les couchers de Soleil. Et puis, ils avaient jeté l'ancre près de l'île de Jersey, où ils se réuniraient demain matin, et les lumières du ciel ressemblaient de près à celles qu'il observait enfant depuis les côtes de sa Bretagne natale. Cela faisait maintenant un long moment qu'Arnaud s'entretenait avec Bernard. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire? Ils devaient avoir beaucoup à rattraper après tout, cinq ans était une incroyablement longue période. Benoît, lui, avait abandonné la politique. Il avait toujours ses idées et ses valeurs, mais il ne voulait plus se soucier de partis, d'alliances et de victoires. Son insouciance et ses idéaux de jeunesse lui manquaient. Que se passerait-il une fois que la guerre serait terminée? Tout redeviendrait-il comme avant? Les incessants débats et les rivalités intestines reprendrait-ils là où ils les avaient laissé?  
     "Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, ce soir."  
     Benoît sursauta. Arnaud. Toujours Arnaud. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, pas à lui. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua Bernard et Philippe, plus loin sur le pont, qui échangeaient comme de vieux amis autour d'une partie de cartes.  
     "Je pensais à... Après, finit-il par confesser à son ami.  
\- Après? Toi, la nostalgie personnifiée du bateau, pense au futur?  
\- Oh, ça va. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer quand on aura gagné.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va gagner?"  
    Benoît ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il ne s'autorisait pas à envisager cette éventualité.  
    "Eh bien... Quand on aura gagné, la France ira beaucoup mieux déjà! Nous pourrons commencer à étudier les possibilités pour nous ressouder au vieux continent! Nous pourrons installer une nouvelle république et une solide démocratie!  
\- Donc tu continuerais la politique? Arnaud, et si tout redevenait comme avant? Les mêmes partis, les mêmes débats, les mêmes polémiques, tu voudrais faire partie de ça à nouveau?  
\- Eh bien... Je ne me suis pas posé la question à vrai dire."  
    Menteur. Comme si Benoît n'avait jamais remarqué l'étincelle qui s'était rallumé dans les yeux d'Arnaud dès lors qu'il était devenu capitaine. Comme s'il n'avait compris que son ami dirigeait son équipage comme il dirigerait son gouvernement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses ambitions dans l'ombre de ses paroles. Mais Benoît savait qu'Arnaud, tout héros romantique qu'il était, n'aurait supporté de s'avouer son ambition, encore moins de l'assumer. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait d'abord pour le Bien Commun.  
     "Parce que, tu sais, une fois qu'on aura mis pied à terre, je pense me retirer.  
\- Te retirer? Mais où?  
\- Qu'importe, tant que c'est loin du tourbillon de la vie politique. Mais je...  
\- Avoue que ça va te manquer.  
\- Ce n'est pas la politique qui va me manquer, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Arnaud.  
\- ...Oh. Mais, enfin Benoît comme si la politique allait nous séparer! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance!  
\- Pour de vrai...?  
\- Benoît, tu sais bien que toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort!"


	15. Hisser nos couleurs - partie III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La division est toujours nuisible." - François Fillon  
> (Fin)

   "Troisième phase", avait dit Nathalie. Son ton était grave, l'ambiance était lourde. Il n'était plus question de se réunir sur l'île de Jersey, qui les éloignait de leur objectif final. En rang serrés dans une des salles du Simone, le silence pesant mesurait la gravité de la situation, l'ampleur de la tâche à venir. "Troisième et dernière phase. Il est temps pour nous de bouter les fascistes hors de France, enfin de Corse tout du moins." L'appréhension de la pièce était palpable et Nathalie le sentait. Mais comment préparer ses troupes sans les effrayer face au défi à relever? Parce qu'il y avait de quoi être effrayé. "Nous allons attaquer le fort Bonaparte bien sûr, mais comme vous le supposez tous, nous allons faire face à de la résistance. Déjà parce que le fort est bien défendu. Et ensuite parce que vous pouvez être sûr que nous allons croiser ce minable de Dupont-Aignan." Des hochements de tête ça et là. Bien.  
   "Aussi je vous propose de faire face sur les deux fronts. Nous sommes forts de dix navires. Je veux que la République en Mer et l'Indivisible, ainsi que nos six bateaux auxiliaires se chargent du fort ; huit d'entre vous seront assez pour ne pas leur laisser le temps d'organiser une sérieuse riposte entre deux salves. Maintenez une cadence de tir qui ne leur laissera pas recharger les canons. Ciblez les tours et leurs mortiers en premier, une fois la première ligne tombée, le fort sera à notre portée.  
\- Et toi alors ? Tu restes derrière et tu regardes ?"  
   Nathalie lança un regard qu'elle espérait noir à Jean-François. Le moment n'était pas à l'ironie. Le moment n'était pas à la remise en cause de son leadership. Mais elle savait que cela faisait partie de sa nature profonde, et que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de réfléchir avant de parler.  
   "Huit navires sont bien assez pour prendre le fort Bonaparte mais non, Jean-François, je ne resterai pas à l'arrière du front. Le Simone, ainsi que l'Union Sacrée s'occuperont du cas de Dupont-Aignan. Ainsi, s'il est occupé avec nous il ne pourra pas défendre le fort." Des hochements de têtes à nouveau. Ses camarades n’étaient pas aussi silencieux d’habitude, bien loin de là, mais la tension dans l’air était aussi palpable que l’esprit du Général de Gaulle à l’ancien QG des Républicains. Au moins ils ne s’opposaient pas à son plan, d’une simplicité rudimentaire, mais qu’elle espérait efficace. Après tout, c’était comme cela que fonctionnent la plupart des stratégies militaires des derniers millénaires : éliminer la menace la plus proche ou la plus forte, et passer à la suivante jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y en ait plus. Et Dupont-Aignan et les mortiers étaient des menaces de taille. Mais Nathalie avait de l’espoir.

    L’Île de Beauté portait bien son nom, se disait Benoît. Il était vaguement inquiet pour le lendemain. C’était la plus grande attaque qu’ils avaient à mener depuis… Depuis qu’ils avaient pris la mer, en réalité. Mais Benoît avait confiance en leur nombre. Peut-être qu’il y aurait de la casse, peut-être que tous n’en reviendraient pas. Mais Benoît avait confiance en Arnaud. Pour une fois, la mer était calme, la nuit était fraîche, l’horizon était clair. Benoît mis un peu plus longtemps à s’endormir que d’habitude. Tout était prêt. Et puis, si tout se passait bien, dans 24 heures, Dupont-Aignan ne serait plus un problème. Et Benoît le savait, tout se passerait bien.

    Emmanuel leva un sourcil. La situation était catastrophique. Le vent leur était favorable et jusque là, chacun des navires avait su éviter les tirs de mortiers aux conséquences redoutables. La cadence de tir, resserrée grâce au mur de canons qu’ils avaient organisée, leur permettait de tenir le front. Mais voilà, comme d’habitude, rien en se passait comme prévu. Le Simone et l’Union Sacrée étaient partis, non pas à la poursuite, mais à la recherche de Dupont-Aignan ; et les deux navires n’étaient nulle part dans le champ de vision d’Emmanuel. Ce qui était plutôt dommage étant donné que le man’o’war avait surgi de nulle part - la brume matinale les avait aidé pour l’effet de surprise mais la brume matinale n’a pas de camp - et, toutes voiles dehors, avait chargé la petite armada. Pris en étau entre les tirs de mortiers qu’ils avaient déjà toute la peine du monde à esquiver et les canonnades de Dupont-Aignan, Emmanuel commençait à craindre pour sa peau. Les autres ne semblaient pas en mener large non plus. La République en Mer venait déjà d’essuyer une solide paire de salves et Emmanuel, au vu des mines déconfites de son équipage, commençait à penser que la troisième les ferait franchir le point de non-retour.  
    “Emmanuel! Que faisons-nous?” un très inquiet Bruno lui avait-il crié, secondé par un Edouard encore plus inquiet. Manuel, plus loin, toisait sa cible de son oeil des mauvais jours. “Vous ne comptez pas quitter le navire, quand même? Alors canonnez, abrutis!” Il lui tardait de reprendre officiellement sa place de capitaine. Il verrait ça après l’assaut. S’ils s’en sortaient. 

    Jean-François avait vu les salves de canons abîmer le gréément. Les deux salves. Il pouvait sentir la détresse, palpable même de loin, émaner de la République en Mer. Il avait vu, l’Indivisible tout entier avait vu la situation critique du bateau, les canons se préparer, une troisième fois, et viser, une troisième fois, le navire macroniste. Et l’incroyable s’était produit. Jean-François devait l’admettre, il n’avait pas pu anticiper ça. Sarkozy avait barré en direction du man’o’war. Sarkozy avait intercepté la salve destiné à Macron et son équipage. L’Indivisible en avait été sacrément secoué, mais avait tenu bon. Quelque chose s’était brisé, à ce moment-là. Personne n’aurait pu le prévoir. Trop occupés à préparer la riposte, l’équipage de l’Indivisible ne put réagir que trop tard. Ils comprirent qu’il était trop tard lorsqu’ils entendirent le cri déchirant de leur capitaine. Sarkozy était tombé à terre, le visage tordu par la douleur alors qu’une tâche rouge sur son torse s'agrandissait. Jean-François avait tourné la tête vers le man’o’war. Dupont-Aignan se tenait sur la balustrade, un sourire victorieux et un fusil à la main. François Baroin et Laurent Wauquiez s’étaient précipités auprès de leur capitaine agonisant.  
    “Ça, c’est pour avoir siphonné les voix en 2007!” avait lancé Dupont-Aignan, comme un cri de victoire, avec le ton satisfait de la vengeance accomplie. Il avait disparu aussitôt, comme pour ne pas de possibilité de réponse à l’équipage de l’Indivisible. Jean-François avait rejoint le groupe qui s’était rassemblé autour de Sarkozy. Il était évident que celui-ci luttait à chaque respiration, chacune plus faible que la précédente.  
    “Capitaine! Que faisons-nous maintenant?” s’était exclamé un Baroin quelque peu paniqué. L’atmosphère était surréaliste. Il est souvent dit que les capitaines meurent avec leur navire, mais l’adage n’a jamais précisé le sort de l’équipage. Jean-François n’était pas sûr de vouloir suivre Sarkozy dans la mort le même jour que lui.  
    “Ecoutez. Je veux que le... “ Sarkozy parlait faiblement, et les mots étaient de plus en plus difficiles à articuler. “Il faut que…”  
    “Je veux…”  
    Il était évident qu’il était en train de passer de l’autre côté. Sauf que tant que le navire serait à flots, il aurait besoin d’un capitaine. Et Sarkozy était le seul à pouvoir le désigner. Tous retenaient leur souffle tandis que le bientôt défunt capitaine utilisait ses derniers soupirs.  
    “Capitaine! Qui prendra votre suite? Capitaine?” avait dit Wauquiez, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.  
    “Je…”  
    “Askljf”  
    Et il partit.  
    Une bourrasque de vent, à moins que cela ne soit le souffle d’un bombardement, secoua le navire. L’équipage de l’Indivisible, silencieux, se regardait dans le blanc des yeux.  
    Wauquiez fit le premier à briser le silence.  
   “Puisque Nicolas n’a pas pu nommer de capitaine, il nous faut un capitaine intérimaire. Je me propose.  
\- Pourquoi toi?” avait rétorqué Baroin.  
    “Quoi, pourquoi moi? Cela me semble évident. J’étais son bras droit. Je suis donc le plus qualifié pour exercer sa régence.  
\- Nous l’étions tous les deux, imbécile.”  
    Jean-François et Jérôme levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le deuil avait duré aussi longtemps que la bourrasque de vent qui venait de passer. Jean-François n’avait aucune ambition d’être capitaine. Cela était trop de problèmes. Et Jérôme était tellement un homme de l’ombre… Jean-François se demandait parfois s’il ne deviendrait pas un tas de poussière s’il mettait un pied dans la lumière. Ou s’il se mettrait à scintiller. Mais c’était une interrogation qu’il garderait pour plus tard.  
    “...et de toute façon j’ai toujours été son préféré et tu le sais!”  
    Ah, manifestement la situation ne s’était pas améliorée.  
    “Et si”, s’aventura Jean-François, “vous étiez tous les deux les régents?”  
    “Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher…  
\- Oui, c’est pas comme s’il n’y avait vraiment qu’une place de toute façon…  
\- Et puis ce n’est pas comme si le code l’interdisait après tout…  
\- Juste le temps que l’on retrouve un vrai capitaine… Pourquoi pas…”  
    Jean-François étouffa un pouffement avant de se retirer. 

    Bruno Le Maire avait toujours été d’un naturel plutôt optimiste. Sauf aujourd’hui. La République en Mer était au bord du naufrage. Ses voiles brûlaient. Seuls ses canons étaient encore en état de fonctionner, mais pour combien de temps encore. Et le man’o’war de Dupont-Aignan les avait accosté. Et ses hommes étaient sur le pont. Ils les tenaient en joue. Et Dupont-Aignan était là aussi. Son fusil braqué sur Macron. Bruno était blême. Alors c’était la fin? Si on lui avait dit qu’il finirait comme ça, il ne l’aurait pas cru. Qu’est-ce qui avait précipité cette situation? Peut-être que Macron n’était pas un si terrible capitaine finalement. Peut-être que cette mutinerie n’était pas si nécessaire. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Il espérait tout de même que l’histoire se souviendrait d’eux.  
    “Emmanuel Macron, Manuel Valls, Bruno Le Maire, Edouard Philippe…”  
    La voix de Dupont-Aignan était insupportable. Il détestait l’idée que cela soit la dernière voix qu’il entendrait.  
    “...vous avez été jugés coupables de rébellion, d’évasion, de conspiration, et de violences envers les dépositaires de l’autorité publique. Au nom de la République Française, je vous condamne à mort. En joue...”  
    Quelle surprise. Bruno ferma les yeux. Il entendit une détonation. Puis un cri. Puis des explosions. C’était cela la mort? C’était vachement moins douloureux que ce qu’il avait anticipé. Bruno ouvrit les yeux. Dupont-Aignan et ses hommes étaient en train de se précipiter hors du pont de la République en Mer. Les explosions n’avaient pas arrêté, au contraire, elles semblaient de plus en plus proches. Bruno s’était précipité près de la balustrade : il avait aperçu, se rapprochant à vive allure l’Union Sacrée et le Simone, attaquant le man’o’war de Dupont-Aignan. Alors ils vivraient finalement! Bruno se tourna vers le reste de l’équipage et… Et Macron et Valls gisaient à terre. 

    Manuel n’avait pas hésité. Il n’avait pas eu le temps d'hésiter, il n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir non plus. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé qu’il aurait tout donné pour Emmanuel. Il était comme une version améliorée de lui. Une idée de ce qu’il aurait pu être, s’il avait été… Autrement. Et qu’il aimait cette idée. Et qu’il avait aimé le temps qu’il avait passé à ses côtés. Il regretterait de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu’il aurait aimé qu’il sache. Mais il espérait que ses actes parleraient pour lui. Et qu’Emmanuel pourrait continuer, le plus longtemps possible, de faire ce qu’il faisait si bien, à savoir diriger. Et qu’il irait loin, et qu’il dirigerait la nouvelle France, et qu’il comprendrait. Oui, Manuel pensait souvent qu’il donnerait tout pour Emmanuel. Et ce jour-là il donna sa vie, au nom de celle d’Emmanuel.

    “Quel gâchis” souffla Edouard Philippe. Bruno acquiesça. Cet imbécile de Valls avait plongé devant Macron pour le sauver. Seulement, la balle l’avait traversé et avait touché l’ancien capitaine au milieu du torse. Cela expliquait les deux morts malgré l’unique détonation. L’acharnement du mauvais sort était décidément tenace. A quelques secondes près, peut-être que les deux libéraux auraient survécu. Le silence qui était tombé entre les deux hommes était ponctué des canonnades de la bataille qui faisait rage entre les trois navires. 

    Nathalie espérait qu’il n’était pas trop tard. Quelle ironie, de partir en quête de Dupont-Aignan pour que celui tombe finalement sur ceux qui ne le cherchaient pas. Elle espérait que les équipages de l’Indivisible et de la République en Mer s’en étaient sortis indemnes. Maintenant qu’elle avait trouvé Dupont-Aignan, elle n’allait plus le lâcher. Le Simone et l’Union Sacrée s’étaient accordés sur un plan. Un plan infaillible. Nathalie pouvait voir Arnaud, aussi décidé qu’elle. Les deux navires maintenaient une cadence de tir soutenue : le maximum de dommages devaient être infligés avant le premier contact ; pour mieux l’achever lors des tirs rapprochés. 

    Nathalie Arthaud était incroyablement frustrée. La cale du Simone tanguait sous le recul des canons. Ses amies étaient au combat et elle, elle était là, coincée, en train de surveiller les prisons. Enfin, la prisonnière. Elle aurait adoré pourrir le bateau de Dupont-Aignan en personne, mais elles avaient décidé de surveiller la prisonnière tour à tour (elles savaient ce qui était arrivé à Fillon, après tout), et maintenant était son tour, voilà tout. Nadine aussi semblait bouillonner. Elle devait être au courant de ce qu’il se passait. Alors Nathalie avait redoublé sa garde. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien, dehors. Les bruits des canons étaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus assourdissants ; elle savait que la cale ne resterait pas indemne jusqu’au bout. Les navires restaient rarement indemnes. Comme Nathalie l’avait anticipé, un boulet vint éventrer la coque du navire pour s’engouffrer dans la cale. Celui-ci avait défoncé la moitié de la geôle. Elle et Nadine étaient indemnes, figées, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Nathalie n’eu pas le temps de réagir. En une fraction de seconde, Nadine s’était saisie d’une barre de ferre, reste de sa cellule, et avait bondit sur Nathalie. Nathalie n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir ; et Nadine lui avait planté la barre de fer dans la gorge.  
    “Espèce de Stalino-Trotskyste!” avait-elle crié. Et, tandis que Nathalie se vidait de son sang au sol, la dernière image qu’elle eut de sa vie terrestre fit la disparition de Nadine.

    Les premiers tirs avaient fait leur effet : le man’o’war avait perdu plusieurs canons et ses voiles étaient percées de toute part. Cela l’immobiliserait un moment. Assez longtemps pour eux pour accoster le navire. D’ailleurs, elle pouvoir apercevoir l’équipage de Dupont-Aignan sur sur le pont, venaient-ils d’aborder la République en Mer? Le man’o’war s’éloignait du navire macroniste pour se diriger vers eux alors que les premiers boulets de canons venaient s’écraser de part et d’autre des navires. C’est à ce moment-là que Nadine Morano surgit de la cale, une barre de fer à la main, couverte de sang. C’était une tentative d’évasion. Et visiblement, elle avait fait une victime. Cécile et Najat n’attendirent pas le signal de Nathalie :il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser retarder plus longtemps. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Arnaud, qui maniait la barre de l’Union Sacrée. Il lui fit un hochement de tête, entendu, décidé. Tout se jouait maintenant.  
    Le Simone et l’Union Sacrée se positionnèrent aux abords du man’o’war, prenant le navire de guerre en étau. Et canonnèrent autant qu’ils purent. Les bombardements explosèrent la structure du man’o’war, créant de multiples voies d’eau, détruisant les canons, annihilant leurs possibilités de s’échapper, de s’en sortir. Allaient-ils préféré la mort à la reddition? Nathalie se disait que si c’était leur choix alors il en serait ainsi.  
    “On se rend! On se rend!”  
    La voix criarde de Dupont-Aignan avait percé les airs, s’élevant difficilement au-dessus des canons. Les bombardements cessèrent. Nicolas Dupont-Aignan et ses hommes furent capturés et faits prisonniers - Nathalie, Cécile et Najat prirent soin de les placer dans les cellules les plus éloignées des bords du bateau. Elles auraient le temps de faire le deuil de leur amie une fois la guerre terminée. 

    Jean-François frissonnait, non pas de froid, mais d’excitation. Le fort Bonaparte faiblissait. Il était à leur portée. Non pas que cela fut du concours de Baroin et Wauquiez qui assuraient une régence passive. Mais il devait admettre qu’il était étonné des capacités de leur navire face à un fort pénitentiaire. Néanmoins, la République en Mer les avait bien aidés. Les mortiers du fort étaient détruits. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques canons. Bientôt, très bientôt, la bataille serait remportée. C’est alors que les garnisons du fort hissèrent les drapeaux blancs. “Leur reddition, notre liberté”, se dit Jean-François. Des cris de joie se firent entendre sur l’Indivisible. Le fort Bonaparte venait de tomber.  
    Alors que le Soleil baissait à vive allure, les navires se réunirent à l’entrée du fort.  
    “Camarades, chers amis, commença Nathalie”, qui commençait à prendre goût aux discours. “Il est important de saluer le courage et la ténacité dont nous avons fait preuve aujourd’hui, lors de cette bataille, mais aussi de saluer le sacrifice de nos amis qui ne sont plus présents pour célébrer cette victoire. La victoire de cette bataille aujourd’hui nous rapproche de la fin de cette guerre demain. Mais c’est un autre succès que je vous invite à partager : ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis 2017, nous remettons un pied sur le sol français.”  
    Rares étaient les fois où le sourire de Jean-François n’était pas ironique. Poser les pieds sur la terre ferme était un véritable plaisir. Le fort était désormais à eux. Ils avaient pu prendre possession de technologies de communication dont ils avaient été privés jusque là et qui leur avaient cruellement manqué. Tous les navires avaient été équipés de radios. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le gouvernement français allait se battre pour le leur reprendre, il représentait un enjeu stratégique après tout. Mais il sauraient se tenir prêts. 


End file.
